Two become one
by LittleNK
Summary: Another theory about Sai and Hikaru. The reason he fainted when he was 12 wasn't because he met the ghost but because he got a heart attack. Completed
1. Waking up

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

**A/N :** I'm not a doctor and have no medical knowledge but I did a little research. Most info in this fic is true, I'll tell you later which one isn't real.

**Announcement:** This fic will be a heavy Drama/ slight Sci-fi. I don't want to spoil the story, let's say that if you like Turn back time, you should like this one too…so sorry for humor fan, next time, ok?

"Blahblahblah" : a normal conversation

_Blahblahblah : a thought_

"_Blahblahblah" : Telepathy _

* * *

**Two become one**

**Chapter 1 : Waking up**

Have you ever wondered what makes you be yourself?

Is it your soul?

Is it your memory?

Is it your heart? Your DNA?

Or all of them?

Then, the next question is where they are?

If you lose your hand by a terrible accident, of course, you're still yourself. What about that hand? Is it still a part of you? Is it still yours?

The answer is..yes. Why? Because every part of your body, every living cell and even the tiniest dead cell contain your DNA, your memory, your love, your hatred, your desire, and of course, your soul.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

" Akira plays as the 2nd board?" Asking himself quietly, the great Touya Kouyo uttered in surprise.

" Ano..Touya-Sensei," a higher- Dan whom he was so sure that he had never met before called him, " Are you here to support Touya-kun? He must be really glad to know that, it's too bad that he didn't play with Ko-Yongha. I don't know what Kurata-san was thinking, I think …" he chatted meaninglessly.

" Where is Akira?" Cutting in the worthless talk, the ex-Meijin questioned. He was used to this, some people came to talk idly to him just because they only wanted to boast to their friends that they **knew** Touya Kouyo.

" I..I think he's in the next hall with his teammates for the closing ceremony, sir," the nameless pro informed.

" Thank you," Kouyo nodded and left the exhibition hall leaving the poor pro alone.

* * *

At the closing ceremony, 

" Com'on, Shindou," Yashiro was getting sick and tired of saying this, " It's not your fault," Attempting to cheer up his friend, he had said this line at least 10 times.

"….."

" Look, I lost too," _Man! I can't believe I just said that!_

"…Half a moku…half a moku only," Tightening a glass in his hand crossly, Hikaru whispered soundlessly to himself. He was angry at himself for being such an incompetent. Ko-Yongha both had insulted Shusaku who was a role-model to him and had challenged him in the same time, loss was not an option. _I disappoint everyone, especially, Kurata-san. He gave me a chance but I blew it up. I'm too weak. I'm nothing but a loser!_

" That's the point! Shindou!" Yashiro declared loudly, " It's not that he totally slaughtered you or anything, It's just a lucky winning!" he pointed out.

" You'll beat him next time," Akira spoke up, " **_We_**'ll beat them next year," he confirmed confidently.

Hikaru knew that his teammates tried their best to cheer him up, he was grateful for that…… somehow it didn't make him feel any better.

" Hey! Guys!" Waving his hand in the air, Kurata greeted them cheerfully, " Finally, those reporters let go of me, God, they're so scary, I swear, some of them even try to eat me alive! What are they? A reporter or a hungering-vulture?" he grumbled moodily, " Ah! By the way, Shindou!" Grabbing Hikaru's shoulders firmly, he drew his face closer to the blond, " You gotta beat Ko-Yongha next time, Okay? You gotta smash him down to the ground and make him go back to Korea in tears! We **_can't _**let An-Teson win again, can we?"

"…Ku…Kurata-san," The bleached bangs 1-Dan stammered in fright. _God, he's even creepier than that drunken Ogata! Can anything get worse than this?_

Kurata Atsushi, An-Teson of Japan, always took it seriously when it had to do with his rival, An-Teson, the one he wanted to be known as Kurata of Korea. Akira smiled and lightly shook his head, he thought silently if his fat manager was always be like this, he would have been the Meijin by now.

" Akira," Unexpectedly, he heard a familiar serene voice calling his name.

" Father," he immediately walked toward his father without delay, " Father, I think that you…"

" Oh! Touya-Sensei!" Kurata exclaimed as he let go of the frightened blond. He followed the blue-eyed prodigy and had a little chitchat with the Touyas.

Jumping by that name, Hikaru straightened his shoulders in tense. _Damn it! I shouldn't have said that! Please! Anyone but him! Not him! At least not now! Not when Touya is around!_

" So, is that Touya's dad? Touya-Sensei," the white-haired boy looked in awe, " He looks intimidating, I bet he's really strong," he commented.

_Please! Don't come this way! God! Please! _

" Ah! They're coming this way!" the Kansai pro said enthusiastically, he was very excited to have a chance to have a word with the legendary Touya Kouyo.

_Damn it!_

As the trio joined them, Akira introduced his new friend to his father, " Father, this is my teammate, Yashiro," then he turned to his eager friend, " Yashiro, this is my father,"

" **It..It's an honor, sir!"** Bowing respectfully, Yashiro addressed loudly.

" Yashiro is from Kansai, and of course, Shindou, you've already known him,"

" Shindou-kun,"

" Touya-Sensei," Nodding a little, they exchanged polite greetings.

" It's a good game, Shindou-kun, the best game of the tournament, you should be proud of it," Kouyo noted in his tranquil professional manner.

" Thank you, sir,"

" _That voice,"_

" !" Jumping again, Hikaru felt his heart suddenly beating so fast. _This is no good. _" Excuse me, I'm a bit tired," Bowing in apology, he turned his back on one of the world's most respectable Go player ever and quickly left the hall without looking back.

" **How rude he is!"** Kurata scolded sharply, " Touya-Sensei compliments him on his performance! But look how he reacts! Can't he say anything more than 'Thank you'?"

The 9-Dans was right, it was rare for Touya Kouyo to praise anyone, considering the fact that Hikaru lost all his games, he was supposed to be more polite and honor those words.

" That's alright, Kurata-kun," Japan's greatest player was mature enough not to take it as offence, " If he needs some rest, we should let him go," he said calmly. _This feeling… I remember, even it only lasts a second but he sends out that threatening aura again…just like when we played in the Yugen no ma room… and when I played with Sai… Shindou-kun…_

* * *

As he left the ceremony, Hikaru dashed into an elevator. Not waiting for other passengers, he hurriedly pressed the close button as he didn't want any company. 

" Hey, welcome back, it's been a while," he said quietly, " Could you please stop beating so damn fast?" Leaning against the wall, he gasped heavily, " If not we'll have a heart attack," he warned.

" _Is that Touya-Meijin?" His heart spoke up._

"…Yes,"

" _!"_

" ! Damn it! Sai! Are you trying to kill both of us?" Hikaru cursed at Sai, the heart, who pounded forcefully in excitement.

" _Sorry,"_

" Control yourself," he ordered, " Geez,"

" _Hikaru, I want to play with him again," Sai demanded._

"…I know, I'll ask him for a game later,"

" _No! I want to play withhim now!" he shouted and raced even faster._

" Arrz! Damn it!" Feeling a razor-sharp pain in his chest, the poor boy went down on one knee, his hand clutched his heart tightly, "Okay! Okay! I'll set up the game as soon as possible! Are you happy now?"

" …_Thank you," Stopping protesting, the heart gave the boy his excuse, " Sorry, I just want to play with him badly,"_

As Sai started beating normally, the green-eyed pro gained his strength enough to stand on his feet again," …I know but I hate when you do this," Sighing in boredom, he told the spoiled heart when the elevator reached his floor, " You know, usually you're good but when it comes to Touya-Sensei…" Stepping out the elevator, he complained. Every times Sai wanted something, he would pound quickly nearly causing Hikaru a stroke, the worst part was he wouldn't stop, he would keep on his little strike until Hikaru gave him what he wanted.

" _If you were me, you would do the same. Believe me, your rivalry with Touya Akira isn't different from mine, I thought you would understand," Feeling neglected by the young pro, Sai uttered in disappointment while the up-to-the-minute boy unlocked the door. _

" Of course, I understand, I always take your side, don't I? I just… **_Can't_ **you quit risking our life?" Hikaru asked irritably, " Your childish behavior almost kills **us**, **Us,** **Us,** not only me but both of **us**," he emphasized as he lay down on his back lazily on his bed . Then he thought back to that fated day. By an unbelievable twist of fate, he should have died that day but he ended up getting a new life instead.

* * *

A/N : Wow! For the first chapter, it's quite long, isn't it? Still, it doesn't tell you much about what happened, don't worry the mystery will** Slowly** revealed:) Can you guess what's happening? I think this is the most complicated fic I ever write so far...the story, the relationship between the characters are very complicated. 

PS. The plot is inspired by Puppet Master by Fumika Okano.


	2. Falling down

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

**Announcement** : I don't want you to get confused so I'll tell you this. Chapter 2-5 will be about what **happened **3 years ago when Hikaru was 12.

* * *

**Chapter 2 :** **Falling down **

3 years ago,

" **Granpa! Hikaru-chan passes out!"** Akari screamed in horror. She knew her best friend was having another stroke, she knew how dangerous it could be. Shindou Hikaru could die because of this.

Hikaru was born with a weak heart. For the Shindous, it was a curse, the most evil curse, Hikaru was the only child and also the only grandson, moreover, he was the only heir. His private doctor had predicted that he would never make it through the age of ten, yet, with the Shindous' great determined effort and the ill-fated boy's spirit, Hikaru was 12 now.

Shindou Heihachi, Hikaru's grandfather knew what to do, he hastily called the ambulance and his daughter-in-law, Mitsuko, and agreed to meet her at the hospital.

* * *

At Zawa Hospital, 

Dr. Shinozame sighed as he saw his emergency patient's medical treatment profile. The boy was dying, the worst part was he had to be the one who told his family.

" Doctor! How is he? Is he alright? How is my Hikaru?" Mitsuko asked in tears, like Akari, she knew her son could…

" Doctor, please tell me how is my grandson," Heihachi begged the doctor who was young enough to be his grandson.

Sighing hopelessly again, Shinozame knew sooner or later he had to tell them anyway so he decided to do it now, " To be honest, Shindou-san, he's in a critical condition now. As you all know, Shindou-kun was born with a very weak heart, his heart loses its ability to pump blood efficiently. I've called Dr. Koto, his personal doctor, he told me that Shindou-kun got a heart failure from time to time, is that true?" he questioned since it was necessary for future treatments.

" Yes..yes, sometimes when he plays football, he…," Turning away, Mitsuko answered uncomfortably, "Hikaru loves football,"

" **_Football?_** You let him play **_football?_** Don't you know how risky it is? He can…" The doctor wanted to say it out loud but he didn't dare to. _What kind of parents they are! To let their son who has a heart problem play football! Are they trying to kill him?_

" I know how dangerous it is, Doctor, We all know but…" It was the first time Masao spoke, " Our son is such a playful boy, he can't sit still more than 5 minutes. He's so full of life, he likes running around everywhere. He himself understands his condition very well, he knows football can kill him, still, he wants to play it," he proudly narrated the story of his brave son. Hikaru showed to the world that even though he suffered from his frail heart, he didn't let this fateful illness consumed his soul, " He wants to be like other kids, he…he just wants to have a normal life, he doesn't want anyone to treat him like a sick child," Yes, without a doubt, he was very proud of him.

Shinozame let out a deep sigh for the 3rd time in the past 15 minutes. _Maybe this is their love for their son, love has many faces after all, _he thought, " I see, he's very strong little kid,"

" Yes, he is," Masao agreed, in his opinion, his son was the strongest individual, even stronger than him, " So, what will we do next?"

" He has life-threatening abnormal heart rhythms and he doesn't respond to other therapies," the young doctor informed the status, " I think there's only one way left," he declared.

" What is it?" Mrs. Shindou queried.

" Heart transplant," Shinozame stated, " I'm sure that Dr. Koto used to mention this alternative option with you two,"

" Yes, but we still doubt if it's the best way for Hikaru," Masao replied. He and his wife had discussed it with Koto numerous times.

" Heart transplant? Masao, if there's a way to help Hikaru, why don't we do it?" Heihachi suggested enthusiastically.

" Dad, you don't understand, it's not 100 percent safe," Seeing how his father underestimated the risk of taking the operation, it came pretty clear to Masao that his old man didn't know what he was talking about.

" How so?" He was right, he knew his father the best. Heihachi didn't know what he was asking for his grandson.

" Shindou-san, do you know how it works?" Shinozame wondered.

"….." As a matter of fact, Hikaru's grandpa didn't know a thing about it.

" Shindou-kun must have a transplant operation. We'll remove his heart and replace it with a new healthy one,"

" Great! Let's do it then," he said vividly.

" It's not that easy, Shindou-san, we have to find a donor first," Shinozame mentioned.

" So what? Find one then, what we're waiting for?" the old man urged the trio, he didn't understand why they treated it such a big deal, " My friend has just had a kidney transplant. How hard canit be? You take the old one out then you put the new one in, Voila! You've got a new life!"

" Heart transplant is a bit different, sir," the newly doctor tried to make the old man understand the situation.

" How so?"

" The operation is not that hard, just like you said, we take away the damaged weak heart and replace it with a donor heart but…finding a donor is difficult, the heart must come from a fresh cadaver," he gave details.

" A fresh cadaver," Heihachi inquiringly raised his questioning eyebrows. _How can a cadaver be fresh?_

" Yes, we'll take the heart from a donor who has suffered from brain death but still remains on life-support. Then we'll put them into a pain-free deep-sleep state and operate them," he explained the procedure.

" See? Dad? See what I'm up against?" Masao shook his head despairingly.

" But he'll live, right?"

" What about the surgery, Dad? **_Infection? Bleeding?_**" There were always risks for any surgery, even for the simplest one, he knew. It wasn't that he didn't want to save his own son but he simply wanted to be sure that it was the safest way for his little boy. Call him a nervous wreck, if they wanted but he didn't want to risk all of this in vain. Was that a crime?

" But you can't let him be like this, son," Heihachi lectured his son, " You have to do something, you can't just let him die like this, he's your son, my grandson,"

" Masao, dear," Mitsuko placed her delicate fingers on her husband tense arm.

…...

Masao looked at Shinozame asking for any suggestion in silence. The doctor in a white coat understood the unspoken question so he came out, " If he has another stroke, he'll…we'll lose him," It wasn't a threat but a truth.

Looking at his son who was lying unconsciously in the ICU ward through a large window, Masao narrowed his eyes as he made the final decision, the most important decision in his life that would design Hikaru's fate, " What do you want me to do?" he asked the doctor.

" Once you sign the papers, I'll run a test for finding the donor whose heart is as similar as possible to Shindou-kun but I've to tell you that the match is usually not perfect. No two people except identical twins have identical tissue," Shinozame clarified wanting them to understand the danger, he didn't want to get any trouble later.

" We understand it clearly, Dr. Shinozame," Mitsuko assured him, " Dr.Koto told us all about it,"

" Then you're well aware of the risk and the further problems,"

" Yes, we're," Knowing what her husband finally came to a decision, Mitsuko spoke for both of them. She also knew what the doctor was implying but she was willing to take the risk, she would do anything to keep her baby alive and she knew Masao was thinking the same.

" Bring me the papers," Said Masao.

* * *

**PS.** All info about heart transplant, the procedure and the operation in this chapter is real. 

**kathy :** Right! It's good to be back :) How about you fic?

**mikage :** _"i'm truly amazed at your creativity and imagination"_I'm flattered and already forgot what to say :)

**thuyhy-thuyhy** : _"you like hikaru no go very much , right?" _Yap! And proud of it!

**xiar :** Well, I miss my reader, what can I say ?

**kari :** Is this fic long? Umm...medium long

**siobhn01 :** Yeah, very very strange idea. I suggest you to read the 1st paragraph of the first chapter. It has a BIG clue.

**d.a.r.s.h :** How come Sai is the heart? That remains to be seen ( evil grin)


	3. Facing a very strange problem

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

_/blahblahblah/ _soundtrack

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Facing a very strange problem**

So it began,

It was a long torturous wait for the Shindous. Hikaru had been resting in the hospital for a week now. While Dr. Koto and Dr. Shinozame had been very busy working together in order to find the donor, they couldn't do a thing, all they could do was waiting…waiting and waiting.

At long last, they received a call from Dr. Koto who asked them to meet him at Tatekawa Hospital at 9.00 a.m. two days later.

* * *

At Tatekawa Hospital, 

When the day came, Masao and Mitsuko arrived to the said hospital before time. Knowing that finally the doctors found the donor, hoping that their son would be alright, their hearts filled with hope and happiness. They had already forgotten the universal truth that nothing came without a price, there's no such thing as a free lunch. They completely forgot that they had to sacrifice another child's life to prolong Hikaru's.

" Dr. Koto," Masao greeted politely. Dr. Koto had been Hikaru's personal doctor for 10 years now, he was the one who had foretold that his son would pass away before he could reach the age of 10. Despite the fact that he had made a fault prognosis, nevertheless, it was undeniable that he was a very talented doctor, the Shindous still believed in his expertise.

" Shindou-san," the familiar doctor in his early fifties nodded in reply, " This way, please," then he leaded them into the hospital.

" Did you find the donor?" Mitsuko asked curiously while they were walking down the hallway.

" Yes, we found him but there's a little problem," Koto told them the truth, right to the point.

" Problem? What kind of the problem?" Mr. Shindou demanded.

" This is what I'm talking about…" the middle-aged doctor said as he stopped in front of a sterile room, " It's him, he's the most suitable donor," Gazing at the sleeping man in the room, he informed the couple.

" What? It's him?" Mitsuko exclaimed in disbelief right away, " But he..he's an adult," Looking at the man on the bed through the window, she marked. Even if she couldn't see his face since he was wearing an oxygen mask but she could tell that he was a grown-up with atypical pale white skin and long purple hair.

" I can't tell you his name," the doctor respected the man's privacy, " All I can tell you is his age and his condition,"

" How old is he then?" Masao questioned.

" He's 20 years old,"

" 20? Hikaru is only 12! Isn't he too old?" nervy Mitsuko commented.

" That's why I asked you two to come here," Then Koto leaded them into a diagnostic room near by.

_/Knock. Knock/_ He knocked the door before he entered. Masao took a quick look at the name on the door. It said ' Dr. Hara'.

" Hara, it's me, Koto," he said as he opened the door.

" Oh, come in," Greeting with a smile, Hara waved his hand and invited his friend into his office.

Masao and Mitsuko briefly observed the room and the stranger before them. The workplace was clean and well-organized which was appropriate for a doctor. Dr. Hara himself dressed smartly, he looked like a reliable sophisticate.

" Shindou-san, this is Hara, Dr. Hara," Koto introduced them to his friend, " Hara, this is the Shindous,"

" Nice to meet you, Dr. Hara," The Shindous greeted.

" Nice to meet both of you, Shindou-san," Hara bowed in turn.

" Hara and I have known each other for a very long time," Koto chatted casually, " Umm, since we were still a pre-med… right?" he wasn't sure since it was more than 20 years ago.

" Yes, around that," the other doctor agreed.

" Hara has been working here for 12 years, he's a very skillful doctor," Koto didn't mean to boast about his friend, he simply wanted to comfort the Shindous, " He's Fuji…ah, the private doctor of Shindou-kun's future donor," he announced.

" You mean that man is actually Hikaru's donor?" Masao questioned with a puzzled look on his face.

" Please take a seat, Shindou-san," invited Hara, the room's owner.

After four of them were all seated, Hara began his lecture, " You see, Shindou-san, a child heart is in size to his fist," he educated them, "He grows up, so does his heart. Adult heart is about a clenched fist, adult's fist," he described.

" I know that, that's why Hikaru's donor should be a child, isn't it?" Masao cut in. Once again, he was correct, a child recipient could only get a heart from a child donor, on the other way round, an adult recipient only got a heart from an adult donor.

" Yes, because normally we can't put an adult heart into a child's body," Koto noted.

" What do you mean **_' normally'_**?" Mrs. Shindou asked carefully.

" Fu…well, my patient has a very special condition," Hara was a bit annoyed that he couldn't say his patient's name out loud but he had to. He couldn't expose the donor's name, therefore, he had no choice but put up with it since he didn't want to break his medical ethics, " His heart doesn't grow up like his body,"

" What?" The Shindous exclaimed in unison.

" He's a man with a child heart…literally," Koto uttered, " His heart is the same size as a child," he clarified.

" What? Is that possible?" Mitsuko cried out surprisingly, she had never heard of it before.

" Believe me, I used to ask myself the same question about 100 times," Shaking his head, Hara confessed. Until today, he still didn't understand how this could possibly happen.

" You're telling me that he's the most **_suitable_ **donor for Hikaru?" Masao prominently emphasized the word ' Suitable'. He couldn't believe that their best selection was the man with his…abnormal heart. Worrying about his little boy, a feeling of anxiety grew inside him, " You want me to give Hikaru's life in his hands? …I mean **_his heart_**?" he strongly opposed the idea.

" I understand your feeling, Shindou-san," Koto said seriously, " But he's the best option…the only option that we have," he awkwardly spilt the beans.

" What?" Mitsuko inaudibly spoke.

" Believe me, Shindou-sun, I wouldn't recommend you this if I didn't think it wasthe best for Shindou-kun's welfare," Seeing the frightened look on the couple, Koto tried to give them some confidence, " His heart is a normal healthy one,"

" Then why is he in a coma?" the mother pointed out wisely.

" Because his heart is too small for his body, that's the reason why his body and his organs grow weak," Hara explained Fu…his patient's state to the worried couple, " But the heart itself is perfectly well-conditioned," he stated with certainty.

" That's why he's put on a life-support machine now. His organs are all damaged except for his heart," Koto reported, " He knew that one day he would be like this so he had agreed to be a donor before he went into a coma,"

" What about his family? Do they agree on the donation?" Mitsuko doubted.

" I shouldn't tell you this but…his parents have passed away a long time ago and he has no other relative," Hara spilt a secret a bit, " He lived alone,"

" If we take his heart, he'll die," Masao stated.

" Yes," the doctors nodded.

" What will happen to him next? I mean if we don't do that," Mr. Shindou wondered.

"… He'll be like this forever…living as ' the Sleeping Beauty'," Hara replied.

……….

……….

" I've to think about it first," that was a wise answer, everything happened too fast…too bizarre, Masao did choose a right choice.

" I understand, please call one of us when you reach the decision," Koto said.

The Shindous went back home with totally different feeling. In the morning, when they were on their way to the hospital, they were so full of hope but when they departed from it in the afternoon, they were worried themselves sick.

_If he has another stroke…he'll, we'll…_

_He's the best option… the only option we have…_

_You have to do something, you can't just let him die, he's your son…_

" I know damn well he's my son," Biting his lip nervously, Masao murmured.

" Masao?"

Koto received a call from Mitsuko the following morning, she told him that they wanted their son to have a new heart as soon as possible.

* * *

**A/N** : So, can you guess who is the mysterious donor? Maybe if you read the first paragraph in the 1st chapter carefully, you'll know what I'm talking about. 

Everything about Human heart and heart transplant in this chapter is real, except one thing. The condition of Mr. Fuji…( censor) doesn't exist, it completely against medical laws!

Is it just me or the more I write, each chapter is longer? I remember writing He is back, it's about 700 words per chapter. Now it becomes about 1300 words a chapter! Where are those extended 600 words come from?Ah! As always, don't forget to leave a comment :)

**Ancient Legend:** Glad that you enjoy it :)

**gravitation gig : **Take my time writing? Com'on, you know me. I've already finished it.

**xiar :** Nope, as I said, I've no medical knowledge _**At all**_, I had to do a research for this fic :)

**d.a.r.s.h. : **Thank you, I did my research well. God Bless the internet! Doing a research for this fic is quite boring 'coz it contains so many medical knowledge but it's worth it, right? Haha, don't worry, I don't plan to put Hikaru in this unhealthy condition anymore.

**kathy : **Glad to know that I didn't waste my time in vain, I took a right choice to do a reserch. And nope, I've never read Yami no Matsuei. Why did I write this fic? I'll you next chapter :)

**Coiling death : **Yeah, I'm little bit bored of the Cute Hikaru and the Innocent Sai now. ".._He's even more dangerous than ever..."_ ( evil grin)


	4. Getting a new heart

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Getting a new heart**

Two days later, at Tatekawa Hospital,

After a long operation, at last Koto and Hara came out from an operating room tiredly.

" Is everything alright?" It was first word from Mitsuko when she saw the doctors.

" Hikaru? How is he?" Masao demanded the answer.

The doctors exchanged a look, they gradually took off their surgical mask and smiled tenderly at the troubled Shindous. " The transplant went well, Shindou-san," said Koto, " We did our best," he confirmed.

Mitsuko, Masao, Heihachi and Masako, Hikaru's grandmother sighed in relief.

" That means it's over, isn't it?" Masako spoke up, " From now on, Hikaru will have a normal life, right?" For 12 years, she had been watching her grandson, living in fear that one day death would take him away from her but it was over now…right?

" I'm afraid to tell you that it's just the beginning, Shindou-san," Hara decided to be honest with the old lady, Hikaru's new life was about to begin and he wanted them to be prepared because it wouldn't be an easy one.

" What? What do you mean?" Seeing the uneasy look on Hara's face, Heihachi felt apprehensive.

" We still have to fight with ' Graft Rejection'," Hara informed frankly.

" What the hell is it?" Getting angry, the grandpa exclaimed, he wasn't a doctor, for God's sake, How could he know what the Graft Rejection was? _Doctors? They're all the same! Is it that hard for them to speak in Japanese?_

" See, Shindou-san, Actually it's against the nature to put one's organ into another's body," Koto educated Heihachi calmly, " Shindou-kun's body will consider the new heart as an infection…an alien, his body will automatically fight against it," he gave the old man an uncomplicated lecture.

" Ah-huh, then what?"

" Well, we don't know about that since each patient is different," he pointed out the fact and illustrated, " Some don't even have the rejection, some have a liver problem instead, somestill sufferfrom astroke,"

" **What? You're telling me that it doesn't change anything?** Then why do we have to put him through this, if he's going to die anyway?" Heihachi exploded. The operation had tasken nearly 6 hours, if Hikaru had to…be gone, at least he wanted him to go in peace not suffering from a long useless painful surgery like this, " Masao! Say something!" he urged his son to back him up.

" ……" But neither his son nor his daughter-in-law said a word.

" Masao?"

"……" The young couple had already known about it, they knew all about heart transplant; the process, the test, the surgical treatment, its cost, the risk, and of course, life after the transplant, " It's a normal reaction, it's inevitable,"

" What? You know about this too?" Masako asked her son.

" Of course, Mom…still, we're willing to take a chance," Masao affirmed clearly, " You said it yourself, Dad, that I had to do something, that I couldn't just let him die," he quoted his father.

" But…"

" If the rejection can be controlled, he'll alright," Koto cut in.

" If not?" Mitsuko asked, she didn't really want to hear it but she couldn't help it.

……………..

……………...

"…80 percent is alive 2 years after the surgery," the boy's doctor reported uncomfortably, " After that, they..."

" **2 Years!"** the old couple cried out in terror, **" 2 Years!"**

" I know how you feel, Shindou-san but.." Knowing what the old couple was thinking, Hara spoke up, " We've just given a new life for a person who otherwise would die,"

"……" It was true anyway, Hikaru wasn't running out of time, in fact, he had no time left. They had just given him a second chance.

" As I told you, it's just the beginning. From this day on, Shindou-kun must take really good care of himself but I don't want him to get through this alone," he continued, " I want you all to be there for him," he stated.

" Tell me what we can do," Masao said. Like the others, he would do anything for his Hikaru.

" Make sure that he takes his medicines, they must be taken daily to prevent the rejection but it will weaken his natural body's defense," he indicated the side-effect, " It means he'll get sick easier," he put it in plain words.

" **What?** He'll be weaker?" Masako exclaimed. Die or get weak, it seemed that her grandson didn't have any good choice.

" I know but it's the only way," Koto smiled considerately, " Therefore, you have to look after him, even a cold can be a danger to him," he uttered acutely, " Most importantly, any physical activities should be avoid," he remembered he had told them this thousands times but they failed him by not taking it seriously, he did mean it this time, " Shindou-kun has a new life now and a man dies for it. I don't want him to waste it, he should live for both of them,"

" Don't worry, Dr. Koto. We want him to live more than anything," Said Masao.

It was a boring month for Hikaru since his doctor ordered him to stay at the hospital to make sure that he would be alright. Everyday Koto ran many tests on him; blood test, breathing test, blood pressure test, rejection test…etc.

When he asked Koto about it, his doctor simply said, " It's a normal process," then he asked him again if it was normal for a doctor to take a boy's blood everyday, the doctor didn't answer but laughed. Well, at least it brightened up his day knowing he could make someone laugh.

Thanked to God that his test results were good…very good, there was no sign of the rejection that they had been feared of. Finally, after 6 boring-to-dead weeks of tests and examinations by several specialists, Hikaru was allowed to go home so he returned home with a second-hand but healthy heart…but it wasn't just a heart…it happened to be Fujiwara no Sai's heart.

* * *

A/N : All medical knowledge in this chapter is real. Ahh, I know this chapter is quite short, it's the shortest chapter. 

**xiar :** I alway did a littleresearh, there're only 4 fic that don't require a research, they're Like father like son, I'll take you to the candy shop, Turn back time and He is back.

**Coiling Death : **Good point!_ "Sai's heart wouldn't 'grow' normally, wouldn't it be the same when it's gonna be with Hikaru?"_ Well, you have to wait til the last chapter in order to know that:)_"how this fits with the pro world,"_ Luckily, the answer is in chapter..err...6.

**Firehedgehog and d.a.r.s.h:** As your command :)

**gravitation gig :** Hey,Hey.


	5. Breaking the habit

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Breaking the habit **

Since Shindou Hikaru had been a little kid, he had been aware that he was different. His parents had told him about his **_condition._** It had been hard to him to accept that he might have a short time left in this world but he couldn't do anything about it anyway so he had decided to accept his fate bravely, got over it and moved on.

He had also heard that he would die by 10 but he had proved them wrong. Hikaru was always thankful for his understanding family and his caring friends for that. When he had been in his grandfather's attic and gotten another heart stroke, he had realize that he had been about to die. _It's the time. _That was what he had thought at that time. He had already cheated death for 2 years now, his time had been over.

One day Hikaru had wakened up in a strange hospital, they had told him that they had found the way to help him…by putting someone's heart inside him. It was the weirdest idea he had ever heard.

Now, someone's heart was beating in his chest, Hikaru thought life couldn't get any weirder…but he was wrong.

A week after he had come home, he started hearing a voice…a soft bewitching voice that didn't belong to this world that only he could hear. At first, he thought he finally lost his mind but he didn't. Then another theory came up " Maybe, it's a ghost," he said to himself but Hikaru was wrong…again. It wasn't a ghost, it was his heart…well, practically, Fujiwara no Sai's.

They could say that it was _**his**_ heart since it was in his body but it wasn't, his heart didn't belong to him. Once again, he didn't know what else to do but accepted the truth that the heart beating in his own chest wasn't his and decided to talk to the heart. Yes, it became ' The heart' now, not ' His heart'. Life just got weirder and weirder everyday.

The heart or its owner was some kind of an introvert. He didn't want to talk much about his private life. However, Hikaru managed to get some information about his guest. Apparently, his new friend was…or had been a university student who studied Literature called Fujiwara no Sai. Sai showed only 2 interests, first was classical Japanese literature, the other one, of course, couldn't anything else but Go.

Sai didn't only love Go, he was completely obsessed with it. Go, Go, Go, Go, every breath in and out, days and nights.

Hikaru hadn't heard about the game before, the first time Sai mentioned about it, he was like… " Go? Where?"

The boy's ignorance brought Sai both great frustration and disappointment in the same time. _" What? How come_ _you don't play Go?"_ he once blew off. He didn't understand how someone could possibly not know the game, Go wasn't just a game to him, Go was...**_everything _**to him. He thought of it every breath he took, he lived for it, it was the reason for his being, Go and the Hand of God.

The Hand of God, yes, he wanted to reach it desperately. He just wanted to be God, only once would be enough, he just wanted to know how it would feel to cross the line between human being and God. The Hand of God, yes, he wanted it more than anything else in the world. This desire was strong enough to bring him back to life, Fujiwara no Sai maybe lost his own body but he didn't lose his passion for Go, he gained his awareness again and found himself living in a stranger's body as his new heart.

So, Shindou Hikaru wasn't the only one who got a second chance to live, so was he. Even he was just a heart in the boy's chest but his yearning and his goal didn't change. He still wanted The Hand of God. Especially, now he got a healthy body, it would be such a waste if he didn't use it properly.

When he told Hikaru, the owner of the body, that he wanted to play Go, the boy quickly dropped his request without a second thought. He was definitely angry, not realizing, he uncontrollably beat heavily causing the 12-year-old boy a great pain in the chest. It was the first time Sai knew he could do something horrible like that. Not for long, he learned how to apply his advantage and it became his habit to pound hard whenever Hikaru rejected him.

Honestly, he wasn't proud of it a bit, he felt so evil to threaten a child like that but he couldn't control himself. Besides, Hikaru wasn't interested in Go at all, every times he asked to play the game,the kid flatly refused him.

Sai guessed that he had no other choice but to lived with this not-a-Go-lover boy for the rest of his life.

Then Sai began his first project. If Hikaru didn't love Go, Fine, if he didn't want to play it, Fine, at least he wanted the stubborn boy to learn a basic of Go so he could know where to place the stone. He forced Hikaru to go to Go school, the blond was beyond frustrated with the idea, yet, he had to comply if he didn't want to have a stroke. Sai was relief that in the end his life was getting into place, the path to The Hand of God opened to him again… but he miscalculated Hikaru. He had forgotten that it was Shindou Hikaru, the infamous trouble maker, who he was living with. Hikaru was kicked out from the school after the second class.

Sai had never felt this pathetic before, he wanted to cry but he couldn't since he didn't have eyes. All his hope and his dream fell apart in a minute, despairingly, he felt sorry for himself. Thanked to God again that Hikaru was quite a sweet boy, he felt a bit guilty about letting his new friend down so he decided to make it up for him by taking him to the Go salon near Tokyo Station.

It was then that Hikaru met a boy of his own age, Touya Akira, and everything changed. Sai liked Akira a lot, he was impressed at his exceptional skill and his great determination. He adored the young prodigy and wished to live with him who loved Go as much as he did. If he had been with Akira, things would have been much much easier for him. But he couldn't choose his heart receiver, could he? Moreover, it's no use crying over spilt milk. Although he had to stick with the headstrong teen, he was glad to meet Akira. Maybe Akira didn't realize but he did make a great impact on Hikaru, he leaded the not-a-Go-lover boy into the Go world. Though Sai was with Hikaru all the time, he failed to have the blond's attention, somehow the 12 year old Akira had.

Curiously, Hikaru started to wonder what it was all about, he wanted to know why everybody loved this boring game so much. Why everybody was talking about The Hand of God? Was it a new trend or something? Why did they all so…obsess with it?

That was how Hikaru first became interested in Go, he almost caused Sai stop beating when he asked the heart to teach him the game. Then they became more than the body's owner and the talking heart, they became a student and a teacher…Yes, Sai owed Akira for this.

It didn't take the cheeky blond long to fall in love with the game, though he hadn't reached Akira's level yet, he progressed fast…very fast. While Hikaru's Go was growing, so was Sai's. They played all day all night, when Sai was getting bored of playing with the same old opponent, his student found a way out…A Net Go.

Sai was very proud of Hikaru and himself for being a good student and a good teacher. Hikaru got strong in a short time, he only took a year to train the boy to be an insei!

Time flied, Hikaru passed the Pro exam as Sai became the most secretive and greatest internet Go player ever. Then the God of fate played trick with them again, Sai got a chance to play with the great Touya Meijin…and won.

* * *

**A/N : **I know I'm suck in describing things. But you guys got it, right? Well..if you don't…Let's say that Sai is dead but his spirit and his love for Go still remain in his heart so he becomes alive again as a talking heart in Hikaru's body. This is the real meaning of the prologue in the 1st chapter.Next chapter, we'll go back to the Present time.I know there're a Lot of grammar mistakes, I'm very confused, I accept. 

I **proudly **tell you all that this fic is inspired by you guys, again! …Well,two of you, my wonderful readers.

**Ice-Ari **wrote a review for Turn back time ( chapter 2) and said _"...Sai and Hikaru squeeze together in one body.."_

That's when I came up with a theme **" Two DIFFERENT persons Squeeze in one body" **In Turn back time, Hikaru created Sai, right? So Sai was a part of him. We can't say that they're different person 'coz both of them were Shindou Hikaru ( a cute version and a cold one) Unlike this one, Fujuwara no Sai and Shindou Hikaru are totally strangers to each other. And as you all know, Along the Sanzu river is inspired by **kathy**'s review for Turn back time, this's why this Weak Hikaru come up right after the nearly-dead Hikaru because I got the inspiration in the same time when I was reading the review.

Who is the 2nd one? I can't tell you now, it'll spoil the ending. I'll tell you later,ok?

See? Your review can Create a fic! So don't hesitate to comment me :)

* * *

**kari :** Hey! Welcome back! I thought you got bored of me :) Welcome back! 

**Coiling death : **Yap, By the way, don't forget that the real Sai disappeared after Shindou-pro played 2 games only. ( which means that he almost disappeared right after Hikaru became a pro)

**kathy :** Well, Sai's introduction is here, about his " vacation"? Wait for the next chapter :)

**d.a.r.s.h. : "**_you think becan transplant a you tter brain for me?"_ ( Evil grin) Read the prologue in the first chapter, really really, carefully, if you know the hidden meaning, maybe you change your mind.

**Firehedehog : **It's been a while, welcome back.

**gravitation gig : **Here is another chapter :)


	6. Planning the masterly plan

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Planning the masterly plan **

At the present time, In Hikaru's room in the hotel

Until today, Hikaru still blamed Sai for causing him a slow promotion to achieve his 2nd Dan.

After Touya Meijin had lost to Sai and declared his retirement, Sai had gone into what Hikaru called " A Depress Mode". For Sai, Touya Meijin was the strongest opponent he had ever seen. At last, he had found a worthy rival who was meant to be his eternal rival but he himself had driven the said rival away by making him quit playing Go. Hikaru had found it very amusing for Sai to feel this way. After all, he was talking about the heart ( or a man) who threatened his life for the past couple years.

" I can't believe you actually take it as your responsibility. It's not your fault, you know," This was what he had told his educator a year ago after Kouyo's declaration.

" _If he quits playing Go, I'll never find the Hand of God," Sai had replied._

Hikaru remembered smirking and laughing at himself for being such a fool. Of course, it was about The Hand of God, it was always The Hand of God and it would always be The Hand of God. What had possessed him that day to truly think that someone like Sai genuinely cared about somebody else? This guy had no sense of guilt, he had never hesitated to menace him. Why would he care for the ex-Meijin?

What's more, Sai's depression had caused a great effect on him too. Hikaru had found himself being in the same depress-mode without reason. He had always felt so tired out as if he had been ready to drop any time. It was like he had lost control of his body, once he had burst out in tears crazily in the Room of Kifu at the Go association. Then the situation had gone even worse, the worst, he couldn't play Go! Whenever he had come closer to the Go board, he had felt sick. At first, he had thought that Sai would recover soon but he had been wrong…again,as always.Sai's gloominess had continued for months. When Akira had confronted him asking him why he hadn't attended his games, he hadn't knownhow to answer, " Because my heart doesn't want to," seemed to be too dramatic. Not only Akira who had concerned about him, so had his family…especially, his mother, Mitsuko.

When Hikaru had first told Mitsuko that he had wanted to play Go, she had beentotallytaken off guard. She hadn't known why suddenly her athletic son wanted to play a boring-old-man game and quit playing football that he loved. Yet, she and other members of the family had supported him, after all Go was better for Hikaru's health. It didn't require a physical activity, it was much much safer than football. It had come to her surprise to know that her son had passed the Pro exam and soon he would become a Go pro. Mitsuko hadn't been worried about his health anymore, she had been worried about his future instead. After her father-in-law had reminded her that Hikaru's future might not be **_that_** long, she had decided to let her son do whatever he want.

Just when Mrs. Shindou had thought that she had made a right choice, Hikaru swiftly had changed his mind by stop playing Go. She hadn't known what had been going on, all she had known was her baby had change, sadness and pain had been all over his face and she hadn't known what to do. " First, I have to bring him to a surgery, now I have to bring him to a psychologist?" She had irony asked herself back then. One day, when she had lost all her hope, a polite young man had appeared in front of her door and came to her rescue.

Hikaru remembered that day too, the day that Isumi had unexpectedly visited him, it was about 6 months after Kouyo's retirement. Hikaru had taken almost half a year to assure Sai that his meant rival would never ever quit playing Go. He had explained to hispartner that the former-Meijin only wanted to change his style and became a stronger player to be the winner next time they played. Finally, after months of promises, Sai had bought Hikaru's word, he had told his young successor that he would wait for his rival. Until the day came, he would take a nap to restore his power and prepare for the next game causing the boy no trouble. Firstly, Hikaru had had no idea what the hell the heart had been talking about. When he had reluctantly accepted Isumi's request for a game, things had become clear to him.

" Let's continue that game …for my sake," The older guy had told him.

He had hesitatingly placed the stone on the Go board fearing that Sai would make him sick again. The last thing he had ever wanted to do was to vomit on the other man. To his surprise, he could actually play the game, he had called Sai to thank him for letting him play Go again but the heart hadn't answered his call. Sai had taken a nap like he had told him before, he had given Hikaru back his life! That day, Hikaru hadn't thrown up in front of Isumi, he had cried instead.

" _Hikaru, Hikaru," Sai called bringing him back to the real world._

" Huh?"

" _I'm asking you when I can play with him again?" he repeated the question._

" ….I can't believe this," Closing his green eyes, Hikaru sighed boringly again.

" _Huh?"_

" After a one-year sleep," he stated, " And the first thing you wanna talk about is your game with Touya-Sensei. At least, can't you just say Hello?" he complained.

" _A year? I've slept for a year?" Sai exclaimed, " It feels like yesterday,"_

" It's been a year, partner,"

" …_Okay…Hello,"_

" Geez! You're really bad at this, you know that?" Loosening his tie, the bleached bangs pro shook his head in frustration, " Don't do or say anything unless you mean it,"

" _You're a difficult boy, you know that?"_

" I learn from the best," he snapped back.

Hikaru wondered what the others would think about him if they heard him arguing with his heart…well, not exactly **_his._** Actually, Sai couldn't talk since he was just a heart so he didn't have a mouth, however, they could communicate by using telepathy. In fact, Hikaru didn't need to say it out loud in order to talk to him, just thinking would be enough because Sai could read his mind anyway, however, he prefer the _**normal**_ way.

Sai also had neither ear nor eye; therefore, technically, he couldn't see or hear a thing but he could **_sense_** it. Somehow, he knew what his student knew, even he himself didn't know how. His abilities didn't surprise his green-eyed partner at all, Hikaru thought it was possible for Sai to acknowledge what was in his mind since they did share the same body and the same nerve system.

Sai thought this theory was reasonable enough, after all he could talk to his apprentice. Why couldn't he comprehend what the boy saw or heard?

What fascinated the blond the most about his sixth sense was he could sense people's feeling. He knew whether the person Hikaru was talking to was angry or sad, this skill was very useful for the slow Hikaru.

" _So? When it'll be? The game, I mean," Sai asked curiously._

"…I don't know, we have to check our schedules first,"

" _Our schedules? Whose schedules?"he wondered._

" Touya's and mine, of course,"

" _Which Touya?"_

" Touya Akira,"

" _Why do we have to check his schedule? He has nothing to do with this! Just set the game as soon as possible will be enough," he said in his bossy tone._

" Don't you think it'll be such a coincident if Touya-Sensei plays with you **_right after_** he came back to Japan and met me?" Hikaru said annoyingly, " I don't want to rise any suspicion,"

" _Ah-huh, but why do we have to check his schedule? If you say Touya Kouyo, that makes sense, I don't see why we need Touya Akira's timetable,"_

" Listen, just leave it to me, okay? I've a plan," the trendy teenager guaranteed, " A very good one,"

" _May I ask what the masterly plan is?" Asking in mockery tone, the mysterious Go player questioned. He still didn't understand what Akira had to do with his game._

" It's simple but effective. I check our schedules, select the date then I'll tell Touya-Sensei that you wish to play with him. Voila, it's done! You got yourself a game with Touya-Sensei!"

" _Will it be that easy? What if he can't play on that day? What if he isn't available? If he's already had a plan," the heart notified the possibility. Frankly speaking, this plan seemed to be too simple to be 'the **masterly** plan'._

" Believe me, he'll cancel it just to have a game with you," the young pro declared with 100 percent confidence.

" _Really?" Feeling to be someone important and special, Sai was flattered._

" Yap," the 1-Dan confirmed.

" _How can you be so sure?" the heart asked inquiringly._

" Com'on, Sai, he's dying to play against you!" Hikaru reassured his partner, "We're talking about the man who ditched his 5 titles just because he wanted to find a new strength to beat you, remember?"

"…_Maybe you're right, there's only one problem left,"_

" What is it?" the golden-bangs boy doubted, he was so sure that his plan was perfect.

" _How can we contact him without Touya Akira's help? Where can we find him? He's not in the hospital this time,"_

" You don't have to worry about that, my friend," Smiling triumphantly, the playful boy promised, " All we have to do is waiting…Touya-Sensei soon willappear beforeme,"

_" You mean he himself will come to see you? Why?" Sai was completely lost now. What the hell Hikaru was talking about?_

" As I said, he's dying to have a game with you and I'm the only connection he has. To play with you, he knows he needs me. He'll find me," Hikaru stated.

" _How?"_

Shrugging his shoulder indifferently, the 15 year-old pro replied uninterestedly, " One way or another, I don't know either but he'll, Trust me,"

" _Though we don't have to run around to find him, though he'll be the one who's looking for us, I can't figure out how he can do it behind Touya Akira's back," said Sai, "Eventually,your rivalwill know," he predicted._

" He promised us to keep our connection in secret. I believe him, he's a man of his word.," the raising star had faith in the old gentleman, " Besides, I'm the messenger, he knows it won't be wise at all to make the messenger angry," That was right, he was the one who knew everyone and knew everything, he got the upper-hand.

" _Still, I don't understand why we need Touya Akira's schedule," the great internet Go player brought back the old subject._

" Because we have to use it to select the perfect date," That was the acceptable answer.

"_So, when will it be the perfect day?"_

" Well, it must be the day that Touya is busy but I'm free. We'll play the game when he's working, this way he can't witness the game in the net," he told the reason.

" _Since when you become good at this?"_

" Since the day I found myself talking to the heart, I guess," he answered playfully.

" _At least, I've a good effect on you. Then we have to go to the association to ask them for the timetable then," _

" Why bother to go to the association while we have the internet at home?" the modern boy suggested.

"…_.Bloody genius, Hikaru, Bloody genius,"_

" Thank you," he smirked.

" _So, what will we do next?" Knowing that his student had become some kind of ' The Prince of Conspiracy,', Sai let the genius decide what would be their next move._

Getting up, sitting on the edge of his bed, said The Prince of Conspiracy, " First, we take a shower and go to bed,"

* * *

**A/N** : I don't know if you can feel it but I want to imply about their relationship in one chapter only. 

As you can see, they don't love each other that much, unlike the real Sai and the real Hikaru.They're more like colleagues, a teacher and a student, partners…business partner…sort of that.

**gravitation gig :** Heehee ( giving you my evil grin )

**kari , d.a.r.s.h., kathy and Coiling death:** Now you know why Sai disappeared, what happened during his vacation, how he played Go and how he taught Hikaru the game. ( I knew that you guys would ask me about this, I'm well prepared, right?) Well, For me, this Sai isn't just a heart, he's more like...Ghost in the heart, I focus on Sai's spirit more the organ ( the heart)

**Firehedehoq : **Thank you.


	7. Being in that room again with him

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

A/N : Normally, The Young Lion Tournament is around the end of May but in this fic, I speed it up.

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Being in that room again…with him**

2 days after the Hokuto cup, at Japanese Go Association, on the 6th floor

" Sai, Stop whining," Hikaru said irritatingly while he was waiting for an elevator to reach his floor, " You're 23 years old now,"

" _I want to play with him this Thursday," Sai solemnly declared._

" Sai, Be understanding," Entering the elevator, the bored blond said, " The Young Lion Tournament will be held on Friday, your game will distract me, I can't let your game jeopardize mine, can I? _That's right, this year I'll beat Touya and break his record._

" _But…" Deep inside, the spoiled Sai wanted to protest but he knew this was the battle he couldn't win since he had already caused his student a lot of troubles a year ago, Hikaru would never ever let him ruin his career again, especailly, when he had an official game with Akira._

" You should understand me the best since your rivalry with Touya-Sensei isn't different than mine," The green-eyed pro twisted what he had said.

" _Hey! That's my line," Sai said possessively._

" Listen, you can have the game with him next Friday,"

" _Then I have to wait for 2 weeks! I've been waiting for a year!" the heart whined noisily._

" You've just said, ' It feels like yesterday,'," annoyed Hikaru quoted.

" _That was 2 days ago," This was the most ridiculous excuse._

" Oh! Com'on!"

They had been arguing about this subject for 2 days now. It surprised Hikaru to find out that he was quite a busy man. He always knew that Akira was but he didn't think that he was too. _Maybe this is a good sign_. he thought_, Maybe it's a sign that I'm getting better everyday since I've many games to attend and many teaching-games to teach._

With the exception of Saturdays and Sundays, this month he had only 2 days off which were the coming Thursday and Friday a week later. Since Akira would be free on weekends too, it wasn't the option. They only had 2 selections left and he chose Friday which meant that Sai had to wait a little longer. They both knew that Hikaru was right this time, the notorious 1-Dan needed full concentration, Sai's game would distract him. Besides, comparing to the approaching Young Lion Tournament,the informal game with the ex-Meijin could wait. Sai himself knew that he was being childish again but he couldn't help it, he wanted to play with Kouyo now, he wanted The Hand of God.

Out of the blue, a thought crossed Hikaru's mind, " Hey, Sai, I've just come up with a brilliant idea," he spoke up as he pressed the button which had number 2 on it.

" _What is it?" the counselor asked._

" I'll take you to somewhere you gonna love it!" the kittenish boy grinned naughtily, " To cheer you up,"

" _Nothing can," Sai said dryly._

" Believe me, you'll," The Prince of Conspiracy smiled confidently as he stepped out the elevator to the 2nd floor.

" _Where're we going?" the heart wondered. What could possibly help him feel better?_

" Here, we are," Said the prince as he slid a paper-door and entered the room.

" _! This feeling!"_

" You remember it, right?"Hikaru asked, " Can you feel it?" Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath in to feel the air, " The air is so electric, it hurts," he borrowed Sai's line again.

" I see, you and I share the same feeling then," Someone said quietly from behind.

Turning around, Hikaru paralyzed, **" Tou…Touya-Sensei!"**

" _!" _

_This dominant pressure again,_ " I come here to visit Kuwabara-Sensei, I don't expect to see you here," Kouyo lied. Thought, he did come to the assoication to meet the Honinbo,but when he saw the boy he quickly followed him in to this room so he could ask him to arrange the game with Sai for him, " Do you remember the time we played in this room?" he tested the waters.

" _Yes! Tell him! Yes!"_

" I do, sir," the nervous boy replied_. Sai! Calm down! If not we'll die before the game!_ " The Beginner Dan Series, a year ago," _Calm down!_

" Do you still remember what I said after the game?" Walking around the room, the former-Meijin asked.

" _Every words you said," Sai answered boldly._

_What? It's so soap-opera! Damn it! I can't believe I have to say this._ "…Every words, Sensei," Hikaru spoke for his partner's sake. _By the way, what did he say back then? I've already forgotten._

" I said I felt you a spirit like a veteran of many campaigns," Turning his back on the boy, Kouyo uttered coolly.

"………"

"………" _Right..t. He did say that. _thought the 1 Dan.

" I felt that feeling again when I played with Sai…" Touya-Senior went on.

_Holy Shit! Here we go again!_

Turning around to face the boy, he looked into Hikaru's alert green eyes and declared seriously, "…and I'm sensing that feeling again, right here, right now,"

" !" Freezing from head to toe, Hikaru didn't know how to deny since he himself could feel Sai radiating his killing-aura too. _Damn it! Sai! Control yourself! Slow down! Slow down!_

" Shindou-kun, Are you…" _Are you Sai?_

" **Sai!"** he suddenly blurted out loudly.

" ! "

" Touya-Sensei, If…If you don't mind, Sai wishes to play against you again," the guarded blond cut off. _Woo.._ _That's close_. " Next Friday,"

"…… I'm very honor to hear that," Kouyo said, " I've been waiting for this game too," he confessed. Without realizing, Akira's rival smiled lightly.

_" Me too,"_

" Next Friday, 9.00 a.m. then,"

" Very well," the collected man agreed.

" _Good,"_

" The game will be 3 hours in length, an even game with no handicapping, komi sets at 5.5," Hikaru explained the same old rule. _Sai, are you okay with the rule?_

" _Fine, Hikaru,"_

" Umm," Nodding in agreement, the old gentleman accepted the rule. He couldn't give Sai a handicap anyway, " Please, give him my regards," Pausing at the door, he said before he exited the room leaving the golden hair boy alone.

" _Good job," Sai praised_.

Placing his hand on his heart, the voguish pro sighed in relief, " Told you, you'll cheer up,"

" _You do brighten up my day,"_ _Sai admitted, he did feel much better when he had heard that his rival had been counting for the game too, " Maybe, it'll be better to have the game next Friday instead of this Thursday, I'll have more time to be prepared,"_

Shaking his head and smiling at Sai's impulsive change, Hikaru urged, " Let's go to Touya's Go salon," he suggested, " I want to have a pre-match of The Young Lion Tournament with him," then he exited the room.

…….

…….

_Did I smile when Touya-Sensei said he had been waiting for the game too? Why the hell did I smile?_ Wondered Hikaru.

* * *

**A/N :** Do you know what's happening around here? ( give you guys an evil grin) 

If you wonder why Sai didn't just force Hikaru to set the game on Thu. instead of arguing, well, it's because Sai himself knew how important Hikaru's game was, he understood Hikaru's feeling. Hey! Maybe he's the spoiled heart but he's rational...sometimes.

Ah! finally, I finish editing the last chapter! After this fic ends, I'll take a break for a month ( at least). But I've some project in my mind.Want to give me a hand? Wanna help me name my support charecters?

I need 3 Japanese names for 3 pretty Japanese girl, 2 Korean names for guys and 1 Korean name for girl. Please help me :)

PS. Oh Boy! This is not looking good. I got 193 Hits in chapter 2 but got 99 in chapter 5! What does it mean? ( Crying)

* * *

**gravitation gig : **Smart? Umm, I think I can't say that Hikaru is smart...he's quite slow but when it comes to Lying, he's a genius. 

**kathy and d.a.r.s.h. :** Yap, this Sai is a selfish one. I've told you, there's no Cute Hikaru and Innocent Sai in this fic.However, from this chapter,Sai did think of Hikaru sometimes, after all Hikaru is his student.

**Coiling death : "**_You sure answered all the questions_. " HeeHee ( Smiling triumphantly )

PS> I'm confused now. Do you guys think this fic is a Drama/Sci-fi or Drama/supertnatural?


	8. Taking over

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Taking over **

The same day, at night

" Thank you, Mom," Smiling sweetly, Hikaru thanked Mitsuko for her delicious dinner, " You're the best," he flattered her.

" Hmm?" Mrs. Shindou gave her son a disbelieving look, " It'll be great if you're in a good mood like this everyday," she chuckled softly.

" I'm always in a good mood, Mom," Rising on his feet, the jolly boy grabbed his back bag and skipped merrily to his room on the 2nd floor.

Closing the door quietly, he leaned against it and wrathfully flung his black-yellow back bag with all his force onto his bed. He hastily brought out his Go board, the one that given by his grandfather, and speedily recreated the game that he had played with Akira this evening…the game that he had lost...Yes, he lost again.

_You shouldn't have played this move, you should have attacked me at the center instead. It would be more… effective. _His rival had lectured him…again, for the 100th time.

" Again," Hikaru wondered how many times he cursed himself because of his inadequate skill.

"………"

" Did you hear what Kitajima said? He asked crossly.

_Ha! Lost again? You will never ever reach Little-Sensei's level! Not in this life! You should be grateful for Little-Sensei's generosity, he shouldn't waste his precious time with you, you know. _He remembered well every words that man had mocked and insulted him.

" _Forget about that old geezer, he's always be like this," Sai tried to comfort his disappointed student._

"………"

" _Tell me one thing, Is it because of him or there's something else?" he put a little pressure on Hikaru to confess the truth._

"…I lost the game," the irate blond stated bitterly " What do you expect?" he questioned dryly.

"_It's not that you're never lost before," Sai noted heartlessly. It was a bit cold but it was true anyway, " Why this time is different than the other? Why do you have to treat it such a big deal?" he marked._

Sitting on the floor cross-legged, Hikaru leaned on his bed resting his head on it jadedly, " …I just…I start wondering,"

" _Wondering? About what?"_

" Since the day you slept, until today," Shutting his weary eyes, he let out a despairing sigh, " I've never beaten him," he uttered sorrowfully.

" _Never?" the teacher exclaimed in surprise._

" Never," the young pupil confirmed, "…and I lost to that arrogant Korean," he sighed resignedly again.

"………"

" I start wondering if Touya still considers me as his rival," Hikaru uttered with a broken heart, he had never felt so pathetic before.

" Well, we play the game, there is only one winner," Sai said, " You'll beat him next time,"

" It's easy for you to say," the upset boy countered back, " Imagine losing to Touya-Sensei,"

"……"

" See?"

"…_Don't listen to him, attack at the lower-left corner," Sai taught his only student, " You'll win by 2.5 moku,"_

Studying the board, Hikaru said, " Right…thanks,"

* * *

Few days later, At Young Lion Tournament, 

" Sorry, sorry" Said Oka and Shouji as they pushed themselves through the crowd. Fortunately, they were quite small and skinny, they were able to be in the front, just few feet away from the Go board.

_I want to play like this. _thought Oka, the insei who had played with Shindo-1 Dan in the first round.

_I want to play on their level_. thought Shouji, Oka's rival who had played with Touya Akira, the legendary in the first round.

/Pachi/

/Pachi/

_Why did Shindou play that move? What he's planning? _Staring at the board, Akira absorbed in deep thought. _Ah! I can see it! Very clever but I know you too well…then I have to…_

/Pachi/ he placed his white stone at the left corner, he didn't fall into the blond's trap.

_Shit! He knew._ cursed in silence Hikaru.

/Pachi/

/Pachi/

Like every games they played together, they quickly entered to Yose in no time. Akira was in the lead now, if his rival couldn't come up with something brilliant, he would win by 2 moku.

_There must be the way, there must be the way. I know I can will this game._ Clenching his fist tightly,the loud-mouth tried to calm down himself. _Where is it? Where is it?_

/Pachi/

" Eh?" With no self-control, Hikaru had just realized that he had just placed his black stone in the middle of the board. A single sweat-drop rolled down Akira's stunned face, he slowly covered his shaking mouth with his trembling hands. The crowd let out a loud " OH!" before stayed silent again waiting for Akira's next move. The move that Shindou, the infamous 1 Dan, had just played was…very amazing, just a masterful single move that turned the tide of the game. Hikaru completely cut Akira's force, if the 3-Dans didn't do something wisely, he would lose by 3 moku..at least.

Placing a few stone on the Go board, Akira bowed in defeat, " Thank you for the game,"

" Ohhhhhh," the crowd murmured, knowing that who would be the winner of the 11th Young Lion Tournament because they all knew that there were only two true challengers this year, it was a worldwide undeclared secret.

"…Thank you," Hikaru said faintly almost impossible to hear, his face turned as white as sheet. He couldn't hear his friends cheering him and laughing in delight for his success. At long last, Shindou Hikaru won over Touya Akira, the celebrated whiz kid.

" **Excuse-me!"** he abruptly rose. Looking down to the floor, he didn't make an eye-contact to anyone**, " I…I must excuse myself!"** then he quickly stormed out the room. _What's that? What had just happened? What happens to my body?_

" Shindou," Akira uttered quietly. _That move, it's just like…_

* * *

In the men's room, 

Stomping into the rest room, Hikaru burst out crazily, **" Sai! What have you done! What have you done to me?"**

" _I help you to win the game, of course," Sai replied unresponsively. _

" **How dare you! How dare you? I didn't ask you to! I didn't want you to!"** the young boy exploded, he did boil with rage now, "…Wait a damn minute..How could you do that? **How** **could you control my body?** He went off furiously, he could feel his blood running through his body. He knew he shouldn't get mad like this, he knew he could…but it was too late now. Shindou Hikaru got his first stroke in the past 3 years after the transplant and passed out.

* * *

Tokyo University Hospital, room 715 

Mitsuko in her casual dress and Masao in his black suit slammed the door and rushed into the patient room.

" **Hikaru! My poor boy!"** Mitsuko cried out when she saw her little boy lying on a white bed.

" Doctor, How is Hikaru?" Masao demanded in serious tone, he couldn't believe this happened for real. His son hadn't had a stroke for years now. Was it because the rejection? That couldn't be, there had been no sign of it. This shouldn't have happened, Hikaru didn't play football anymore, how could a person have a heart attack because of playing Go?

" He's safe now, Shindou-san," Dr. Miyasaki informed the worried father, " If this young boy didn't find him in time, your son would have…err…by now," he tilted his head toward Akira.

" Thank you..err…," With her shaking voice, Mitsuko thanked thehero who saved her son's life.

" Touya," Akira introduced himself to the Shindous, " Touya Akira, Nice to meet you, Shindou-san," he stood up and bowed politely.

" Thank you, Touya-kun," Masao said, " Thank you," Knowing nothing else to say, he repeated, " Thank you very much," he bowed a little.

Alarmed by the older man's bow, Akira said in excite, " Please! Shindou-san! You don't need to do this! There's no need to thank me! I just ran into him and…"

It was a lie, Akira hadn't found Hikaru by chance. He had spent few seconds to accept his loss, when he looked up from the board, his fated rival hadn't been there where he was supposed to be. Some of his fans had told him that Hikaru had suddenly excused himself and might be in the men's room so he had hurriedly run after the 1 Dan to the men's room. To be honest, he had expected Hikaru to grin annoyingly at him and say, " Beat you this time, Beat you next time,". Seeing Shindou-pro lying unconsciously with his pale face on a cold floor in the rest room after beating him wasn't quite what he had expected.

" Doctor, Will he be alright?" Waya asked nervously.

" He got a stroke because he's…overexcited," Miyasaki stated, " It's not that he has the rejection or anything, he'll be fine," he comforted the red hair boy.

" When he will wake up?" Isumi wondered.

" Umm…," Checking his watch, the doctor predicted, " In an hour, I think,"

_Shindou…_ Akira called his rival in silence.

* * *

**gravitation gig :** Prince of Conspiracy...Isn't it cute? 

**d.a.r.s.h. :** Glad to know you wanna help me. Umm, for 3 Japanese names for girls..I want the name that when people hear, they gonna say " oh! That's a nice name, I bet she's really pretty", yeah, I want that kind of name. About 3 Korean names, Umm...I want one name for an old tranquil smart man, onefor cheerful boy andone fornormalshy girl.

**Coiling death **: As I told you, Sai couldforce Hikaruto let him play on Thu but he didn't. It's for Hikaru's dedication for Go. The game with Meijin? Umm, it's like the original story, Sai didn't like playing with Meijin with handicap so he handicapped himself.

**kathy : **Good guess! Man, you really know me :) You're the only one who notice! Good job!

**kari : **Well, I know that most of reader want to read about that but I want to try something new in this fic :)


	9. Confronting each other

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Confronting each other**

In subconscious world,

" Where am I?" Hikaru found himself floating with no gravitational pull in space. The sun was shining brightly, the moon was gleaming sending out its soft pale light while hundreds of stars were twinkling flashing in different colors; blue, red, green, yellow…

_Am I in space? _" !" _Then I can't breathe !_ He quickly covered half of his face by both his hands.

/_Gig Gig Gig_/

Someone was laughing at him. He looked down at his feet where the voice came from. There was a figure standing in the middle of a gigantic shining colorless glass Go board.

" Don't worry, you can breathe here," the stranger told him with his pleasant, gentle, dreamy voice, " Come over here," he waved his delicate hand calling the blond. It was like Hikaru was completely under a spell now. With his sleepy eyes, he followed the voice like a sailor who was captivated by siren's song and sailed towards the beautiful but dangerous creatures into rocks.

He gently landed on the glass Go board which was in the size of a basketball court and gazed at the person in front of him without blinking. With long silky violet hair, rosy lips, aqua-marine eyes and soft white skin, this person was too gorgeous to be true.

" Welcome to the subconscious world," Opened his arms widely, the nameless man said cheerily…yes, he was a guy, a guy who was more beautiful than the most beautiful woman Hikaru had ever seen.

" What?" the bemused green-eyed boy exclaimed in great uncertainty. _Subconscious world? _" Who are you?"

" Ouch! That hurts!" the mysterious man said jokingly, " You don't remember me?"

" …No, should I?" the clueless boy asked back.

" Though this is the first time we've met but…" the guy chatted casually.

" How can I know the guy whom I've just met for the first time?" Cutting in, Hikaru questioned infuriatingly.

" Because we've been living together for 3 years now," the attractive strange man gave him a clue…a very very big clue.

" Huh?" _What the hell he's talking about?_

" Yes, 3 years," he confirmed, " Even though we've never had a man's talk face-to-face like this but we talk to each other all the time,"

" You…"

" Don't you recognize my voice?" asked playfully Sai.

_! Of course! How could I forget? I know this voice! _**" Sai!" **the young pro exclaimed.

" Yap," Sai, the heart now became a man, spread his arms and bowed in acceptance.

" **Sai! You're Sai!"** Hikaru shouted at full volume in surprise.

" Yes, it's me," the older man grinned.

" Sai..you look…you look," the surprised boy stammered.

" What?" the stunning attractive man asked optimistically.

" **You look like a girl!"**the rude blond burst out, **" I haven't known you look this cute!"**

Other _**normal**_ guy would take it as the offend but this guy happened to be Fujiwara no Sai, " Thank you," he took it as a compliment.

…………..

" By the way, where are we?" his 15 year-old trainee swiftly changed the topic.

" I've just told you, we're in our subconscious world," Sai informed for the2nd time.

" Our subconscious world?"

" Yes, this world is influenced and designed by us, our thought, our desire," he explained, " Telling you the truth, even I don't expect it to look like this…a Go board in outer space,"

" Isn't cool?" the golden bangs Go pro said in awe, " It shows how much we love Go and how much we want to obtain the Hand of God," he pointed out with a smile.

" Yeah," Looking around, Sai agreed to his young partner.

" Why we're here? Why are you here with me?" Hikaru brought up a new subject again, " How come we've never met in person like this before?" he wondered.

" Because it's the first time you collapse after the operation," the finest internet-Go player replied.

_Right…I didn't have a stroke for years now……… Wait! _Suddenly, the blond remembered why he had gotten a heart failure in the first place! **" Sai! You! Why did you** **do that?"** he abruptly exploded.

" Do what?" Sai asked naively.

" **Stop playing fool! You know damn well what I'm talking about!"** Sai's unconcerned reaction only made Hikaru's blood boiled up heatedly**, " Why did you mess up my game?"**

" Excuse-me," the gorgeous man disagreed, " Me? Messed up your game? I helped you to win," he said uncaringly.

" **It's not about losing or winning!"** the 1-Dan yelled at the top of his voice, **" Why did** **you interfere my game?"** he demanded irately.

" You said it yourself that you wanted to beat him this time," Sai said defensively.

" **Yes! And I can do it by myself without your help!"** Hikaru declared.

" Yeah, Right," the man with red earrings sniggered.

" **What's that supposed to mean? You.."** Running towards the other guy, the mad boy wanted to grab his collar and punch him leaving a bruise on Sai's fair face but… " What the hack!" Out of no where, there was some kind of rope…rope of darkness came up from the glass floor, captured him, fastened his ankles reaching up to his knees and didn't let him go, " What the hell is this!" Struggling, he tried to shake off the black rope, **" Sai!** **Help me!"** he cried for help.

…………….

…………….

" See?" Sai walked at a snail's pace towards him, " Without my help, you can do nothing,"

" Sai?"

" You can't beat Touya Akira, you can't be a pro, you can't even play the game," he tenderly touch Hikaru's smooth cheek with the back of his hand, " Without me, you are nothing,"

" Sai?"

" Don't worry, rest in peace, My student," Smiling beautifully, Sai lovingly cupped Hikaru's frightened face, " I'll reach the Hand of God for you,"

Despite his friend's mild touch, his amiable smile and his charming voice, Hikaru felt terrified…very very terrified, Sai's words did chill him to the bone._ Too beautiful, too beautiful…This is…this is not human! _He looked into Sai's shimmering eyes and uttered in disbelief, " It's you… you make this rope, **Let go of me** **now!**"

" Why don't you do it yourself?" Sai challenged.

" Eh?"

" It's our world, not only mine," he stated, " Therefore, you have a power too, just think, picture destroying the rope in your mind," he taught his student a secret tip, " Try it," he urged.

Although Hikaru didn't want to follow Sai's advice, yet, he did anyway…

………….

………….

" Arrz! I can't!" he shouted irritably, **" You're lying!"** he accused.

" No, I'm not," the purple-haired man denied the charge.

" If this isn't your world but _**ours**_, we're supposed to be equal!" Glaring at the other man crossly, Hikaru stated his theory.

" We're supposed to but we're not," Sai said matter-of-factly.

" ?"

" As you said, we're supposed to be equal but we aren't," he smiled inhumanly cold, " I'm stronger and better, I'm always be,"

" Sai,"

" I'll be the one who achieve the Hand of God," his light-blue eyed blazed with strong determination.

* * *

**A/N** : Sai! What're you doing? Can you guess? Thing will get...juicier. 

**gravitation gig : **Yap, he's quite evil.

**Coiling death :** _"This is bad. Very bad, I mean evil, Sai, very bad" _Haha, sounds like you order your dog to sit!

**aaron : **Thank you :)

**kari :** I can't say much...you gotta keep reading...Sakura, that's good!

**d.ar.s.h. : **As I told kari, you gotta keep reading...I like Hotaru :)

**kathy : **...You really know me, you know :)

**About the question: **how can a heart control a body?"

Well, As I used to tell you guys, Sai isn't just A heart. He's not just a piece of an internal Organ, I want you to look deeper, you know, focus on his determination, his soul, his desire. If you considers him as spirit who lives in Hikaru's body, A Ghost in the Heart, you will understand thing clearly. In fact, this is the true meaning of the proloque in the 1st chapter, I just want to tell you that every cell in our body contain our soul so it means that though you donate your heart, your heart's still yours 'coz it has your soul in every part of it, if your soul is strong enough maybe one day you'll be like Sai.


	10. Revealing the evil plan

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 10 : Revealing the evil plan **

" So, this is what's it all about?" Hikaru snorted scornfully, " The Hand of God, I should have known," Finally, the light dawned on him, he understood everything clearly now, " You want this body, don't you?"

"………"

" Therefore, you have to get rid of me," he knew he was right, " You want to **_erase_** me,"

"………"

" You lied, it's not about the game with Touya-Sensei at all," At this moment he could see through all Sai's plan, " You took a nap to store your force and waited for the day to be strong enough to take over my body,"

" There's not enough room for two souls in one body,"

" When?" he asked.

" When what?" Sai didn't comprehend the question.

" When did you come up with this wicked idea?" the heartbreaking boy shed light on.

"…Since the day I know I could control your body," the enigmatic Net-Go player made a clean breast, " The day we played with Touya Kouyo at his Go salon," If Shindou Hikaru was the Prince of Conspiracy, Fujiwara no Sai was the King.

" Aaa," the naïve Prince nodded, he remembered that day well, " That day,"

" Yes, 3 years ago,"

" You did try to control me," he laughed at himself quietly. He was seldom right but when he was…

" It's that day I knew," Kouyo's rival spoke out.

" Knew what?" Hikaru questioned as the dark ropes slowly climbed up to his legs, it was like having a big powerful scary hideous snake tying around him trying to squeeze him to death.

" Knew that I wasn't just an organ, that I wasn't just a heart, a part of you. The longer we live together, the more we become a part of each other," the icy-blue-eyed guy explained his discovery, " Can't you see? Hikaru! We're becoming one!" he said excitingly.

" And you make you that the one who remains is you," the displeased young boy in a white T-shirt and white loosely cargo-pants retorted sarcastically.

"………."

" By **_consuming_** me," he uttered unmistakably , " deleting me, killing me alive,"

" Only the strongest will survive,"

" Why? Sai? Why?" With bitter tears filled up in his cloudy emerald eyes and his slight shaking voice, he wept mournfully.

" I got the second chance," Sai came clean of what had been in his mind for 3 years, " I don't want to waste it,"

" I know you and I have never been friends, for you, I'm just…I'm nothing more than **_the owner of the body_** but we're together for 3 years…all the time, everywhere…always be together," Hikaru talked about their old days, " You taught me the game, I took you where ever you wanted to go…Amateur Go World Tournament, Hiroshima…Doesn't it mean anything to you?" he asked as the warm tear ran down his tan cheeks.

" Of course, it does mean a lot to me…Since I was little, I was always left alone because of my health, I couldn't play with other kids," It didn't change at all when he had grown up, Fujiwara no Sai was always alone. He remembered those days when he had spent his lunch break reading his literary books or studying kifu in a library instead of playing football like other normal high school boys. He remembered damn well how empty the house had been after his parents' death, he had went home but there was no one there waiting for his return or congratulating him on passing the extrance examination, he had had nothing to do but lock himself in his big bedroom playing Go against himself. He also remembered passing each day in Tatekawa Hospital talking to nobody except Dr. Hara and the nurses who had come in to bathe him or bring him food, no one had ever visited him, he had been dying but the world hadn't cared, no one had.

Until the day he had woken up in Hikaru's body, he had been so sure that a day he had spent with the talkative boy, he had talked more than he had ever talked to anybody in his 20 years lifetime, " You're my student, my pride….the closet friend I've ever had,"

" Said by the man who is about to erase me and steal my body," Mocking, the grief-stricken boy sneered, " Murderer,"

"I'm not," Sai in his black shirt and his black slacks denied, " Besides, it's not that you'll completely disappear. I'll never forget you, your body and your memory will become mine, you'll be always in my memory," he said softly, " Isn't it great? " he tried to be persuasive, "Shindou-pro will get stronger! And when I reach the Hand…"

" **I'm sick of hearing this!"** Hikaru blew out. _Enough is enough!_ **" The Hand of God! The Hand of God! I know you want it! So do I! But do I try to consume you? Do I try to delete you? No! Why can't we reach it together?" **

" Are you sure?"

" Eh?" Sai's sudden question surprised him.

" Are you sure you want to achieve it too?" the man in his early twenties simplified.

" **Of course, I'm!"** Hikaru stood for his thought.

" Really?"

" What do you mean? What the hell do you want to say?" the very angry boy was definitely very angry.

"Do you know how fast I beat?"

" Huh?" the unrelated unforeseen surprising question shaken him again. _What it has to do with The Hand of God? Are we still talking about it? _

" Do you know how many times I beat?" Sai asked in solemn voice, " I beat 72 times per minute, 100,000 times a day, 42 million times a year," he lectured.

" Sai?"

" I pump 5.6 liters of blood circulating through your body, days and nights, no resting," he continued, " **_I_**…keep us **_alive_**,"

" Sai..you scare me,"

" Every part of your body, every inch of your small body is full of my blood," he narrated self-importantly, " My memory, my soul, my thirst to reach the Hand of God…"

" **Shut up! Shut up!"** _I don't wanna hear this anymore!_ Hikaru shouted like crazy as darkness rose up to his slim waist.

" How can you be so sure that you yourself want to reach it?" Sai provoked, " How can you be so sure that your soul and your thought aren't overwhelmed by mine? that you thought is still yours? that you still remain yourself? You think that you want to have the Hand of God, in fact, it's me who make you think like that," he pressured the frightened boy.

" **Shut up! Shut up!"** the blond yelled wildly, **" I play Go by myself for myself! I want to attain The Hand of God for myself! I do it all by my will!"**

" Are you sure? How can you?" the sly Sai pressed on, " The longer we stay together, the more we **_fuse_** together. Without your notice, you're not yourself anymore, you're becoming me," he declared, " Don't you notice that your style is getting more and more similar to mine everyday?"

" Of course, I do!" Hikaru countered back sharply, " **You teach me the game after all!** Of course, our styles are similar! So what? My Go is mine as same as your Go is yours!"

"…You're right," To his surprise, his evil teacher agreed with him, " If your Go is mine, you wouldn't lose to Touya Akira,"

" **You!" **Darkness went up rapidly to his chest now, **" That's because we're different! We're not the same! I'm still be me! And I will beat him one day soon!" **

" That's the point, Hikaru!" the master of Net-Go exclaimed in delight, at last the boy got it right, " Because we're in different level, you'll never have The Hand of God but I'll, I can,"

" Let go of me! Damn it!" Fighting against dreadful darkness that consuming him, Hikaru struggled with all his strength.

Sai smiled soullessly, " Don't worry, Hikaru, We'll have it together," he assured the boy, " I'll reach it for us, now, Sleep, sleep and don't ever wake up,"

As freezing darkness climbed up to his neck now, Hikaru looked up towards the sky above trying to slow it down, **" You'll never find it!"**

" ?"

" **You'll never find the Hand of God!"** Panting heavily, he declared piercingly**, " The path to the Hand of God will never open to those who have blood on their hands!"**

" !"

" **Go is noble, you're about to dishonor it by killing my alive!"**

" !" Falling down on his knees, suddenly Sai felt cold…very cold.

" **It doesn't have to be this way !** **Damn it! Sai! It's me!"** Hikaru cried**, " It's me! Hikaru!"** he tried to remind his friend whom he was about to kill, **" Don't to this! Sa…Arrzz**zzz" Shindou Hikaru was completely gnawed by the darkness, Sai's selfishness.

* * *

A/N : oh! NO! Hikaru has been eating alive! I know, I know, I didn't talk much about Sai's past, did I? Well, maybe I focus on their relationship too much; how Sai became Hikaru's heart, how they lived...kind like that. 

Ok, some of you may think " What the hell is going on?" So, here is the explanation for those who don't understand.

As Sai said, there's no room for 2 souls in one body, the longer they live together, the more their souls mix...fuse...together into one. If Sai didn't do something, one day he would fade away'coz Hikaru's soul is stronger than his, he is the owner of the body after all. Sai's afraid that one day his soul will be consumed by Hikaru's so he decided to take the 1st action first.

**kari :** See? I didn't lie to you when I told you that this fic was quite complicated. Yumi? That's cute..what about surname?

**kathy :** _"Is the fact that Sai dissappears for a year important?" ..._Well, now you know.

**xiar :**_ "a week of no internet" _Poor Xiar! Welcome back :) Miss you a lot :)

**d.a.r.s.h :** _"turn back time? or the sequel"_ Well, at least Hikaru decided to sleep by himself in TBT and Alone in the dark.

**Coiling death : **As you can see, Sai didn't only want to trap our poor Hikaru in subconsious world, he wanted to Delete him.

**gravitation gig : **You know how much I love the twist ending :) The question is...can you guess it?

**faychan : **Thank you :)


	11. Compromising

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 11 : Compromising **

" **Arrz!"** Screaming in terror, Sai trembled with fear. Out of the blue, he felt nauseous, he covered his mouth with his hand trying hard not to throw up, his face was white with dread. He had just killed the boy who he had lived with for 3 years, he had just become a murderer.

Then he saw a pair of white sneakers on the glass floor, he hesitantly looked up and took a look at the person who was standing before him. His light blue eyes widened by shocking surprise, " Hik..Hikaru," he uttered in doubt, " How..how could you?" he didn't finish his line, still, his student knew what he wanted to say.

" It seems that you get confused," Hikaru said light-heartedly , " You have second thoughts and get weaker," he shrugged casually, " So I'm able to fight your power and break away from it," Then he stayed silent looking considerately at his tearful teacher who was still kneeling on the floor.

" Hikaru, I.." Sai had just realized what he had done, " I…" he stuttered.

The kindhearted boy went down on his knees and lowered his head to Sai's level, " I know…I know…,"

" Hikaru, I…"

" I know," he sat by the older man, " It must be hard to be somebody else's heart, isn't it?" he chuckled softly.

Sai curved his rosy lips in reply, " You can'timagine," he was going to explode by a feeling of guilt, " Listen, I…" he nearly killed his only friend, " Aren't you angry at me?" he wondered as the two-tone-haired boy didn't seem to be mad at all. _Shouldn't he be angry at me? Why isn't he angry? If I were him…_

" You're blind by your strong need and did a stupid thing," Hikaru tried to be cool, " Very very stupid,"

" Aren't you mad at me? Not even a bit?" the long-haired man pressed. It was impossible not to be cross with him for what he had done.

…………

………….

" Okay, a little bit," the 1-Dans answered when he saw the questioning look on his partner's face, he pleaded guilty, " Okay, okay, A LOT,"

" You don't look so angry," Sai commented, " You know, you can hit me if you want, I don't blame you,"

" Are you sure?"

" No, I'm just saying," he teased.

Shaking his head, Hikaru snorted, " I should have known that,"

" I'm sorry, Hikaru," Resting his forehead on the teen's shoulder, Sai whimpered, " I'm sorry, Hikaru, I'm so sorry,"

" You should. You did try to kill me," Sighing lightly, the easy-going pro told the reason why he wasn't irate, " The thing is…I understand why you did it," he spoke out. _Since now we're having a heart-to-heart talk, Just tell him all._ " I myself wanted to get rid of you too, I didn't want you to wake up again,"

" Did you?"

" Yeah, I reallyenjoyed the peace when you slept, of course, I missed you advice but," he hesitated to tell to whole truth but… " I was glad that I finally got my life back,"

" Life with no threat from the talking heart, right?" Sai smirked.

" Yeah," Hikaru admitted, " The reason that I didn't bite your head off because I do understand how you feel,"

…………

…………

Leaning his back and his head against Hikaru's, the legendary Net-Go player said in mocking tone, " We're the perfect match, aren't we?"

" Definitely, that's why you became my donor," the cute young teen made a joke of their weird relationship.

" Right," Sai said mockingly, " You know what's funny about this?"

" What?" Gazing at sparkling stars far away, Hikaru asked.

" We've never talked honestly about how we really feel about each other," the 23-year-old man mentioned, " When we did, we did it when we tried to delete each other,"

" As a matter of fact, you did, not me," Akira's rival corrected, " I maybe wanted to do it but I didn't have the guts to actually **_kill _**someone. You're very lucky that I'm a coward,"

" No, you're not," the mentor rejected, " You've moral sense,"

" Haha, I don't hear that often,"

" Your blood almost spilt over my path to the Hand of God," he hung down his head in shame.

" Yeah,"

" Can you forgive me?"

" Only you promise not to protest me or consume me again," Hikaru set the rule.

" Only you let me play with Touya Kouyo from time to time," Sai negotiated.

" Deal,"

" Deal,"

" So, what we'll do next?" the golden bangs boy asked.

" I don't know," the blue-eyed guy let out a deep tired sigh, " Learning how to live together, I guess,"

Shrugging his shoulders, the rising star consented to the idea, " Sounds good to me,"

" Sounds good to me too,"

Getting up, Hikaru reached out for his friend's hand, " Ready to start again?"

" With no attempt to destroy each other," Sai smiled kindheartedly in reply and took Hikaru's hand. The moment their hands touched, Hikaru felt a prompt strong horrible stab in his chest while Sai felt like he was pierced by hundreds of jagged arrows.

* * *

In the real world, at Tokyo Hospital, room 715 

_/BeepBeepBeepBeep_/ Out of the blue, The Vital sigh monitor sent out abnormal fast beeping sound.

" What? What's happening?" Mitsuko cried out in alarm, **" Doctor!** You've just said he would be alright!"

" His heart's beating too fast! Give me that syringe!" Miyasaki ordered a young nurse.

" **Hikaruuuu!"** Mitsuko screamed.

" He'll be fine, Shindou-san," the nurse comforted Mrs. Shindou, " His heart's just beating too fast, Dr. Miyasaki will give him the injection to slow it down,"

* * *

In subconscious world, 

" **Arrzz!"** Both of them screamed painfully. Hikaru who had already been on his feet dropped to the ground hard while Sai fell on his side crying, they had never been this excruciating before.

" Sa..Sai," Curling his legs up to his chest, Hikaru couldn't believe that his partner stabbed him in the back again.

" No…" Sai himself was suffering from the abrupt pain as much as the blond , " It's..not me,"

Eyes widened in great sharp sting, the poor boy didn't have enough power to speak, " What…what's going on?"

" I..I think, it's **Arrz!**" Kouyo's rival cried out sorely, " the rejection,"

" What? The rejection?...**Arrz! Damn it**! _My heart, my heart_…why…now," it was the best Hikaru could say, he could feel his heart racing faster every second, it was about to explode now.

" Tol…told you," Sai thought he knew what was going on, " The more we stay..together,..the more we….fuse together,"

" But..we.. didn't want to…destroy..," Rolling on the floor painfully, Hikaru had never this suffered, "..each other…anymore,"

"…Too late now, my blood…my soul…in your body," Panting tiredly, Sai clenched his teeth stopping himself cursing, " Your body…fight back," _Arrzzz! It's like I'm stabbed all over my body!_

" Against you…," the new wave took a deep breath hoping to control the ache, "…an intruder,"

" Yeah,"

" I..I can't stop it," he stammered, " can't control it,"

" Ne..neither can I," his friend uttered quietly, " In the end… can't…squeeze.. 2 souls into.. one..body,"

" Have to..do something," Hikaru suggested, " If not..we'll die,"

" A..agree," _I can't take it anymore,_ " Arrzzz," _It's getting worse._

" An..any idea?"

Not answering, Sai looked into Hikaru's green eyes instead, " I used to wonder why…why me…," he said pitifully, " Now I understand it all," he smiled at his friend.

" ?"

" As a Go player…I'm strong," Yes, no one could deny that. " As a man…I'm so..so weak," he laughed bitterly._ Yes, I'm so selfish, so narcissistic and evil. I don't deserve this talent._ " My cold soul...weaken my own heart…it's a punishment from God,"

" ……"

" Only you," Reaching out his trembling hand, he smiled softly to his only friend, " Your soul can heal my heart,"

…………..

Hikaru looked at his mentor in shock knowing what the silent suggestion was, " You..you mean,"

" It's the only way,"

Yes, the dense boy didn't misunderstand, when it came to this kind of circumstance, he was pretty bright and always right, " Are you sure?" he asked, "… There's no.. turning back,"

" If not..we'll die," Sai pointed out.

" At least, this way…we can be together forever," Breathing heavily, Hikaru laughed quietly, " After all, it's against the Laws of God…to take someone else's heart and put into your body," Winking, he said humorously, " Right?"

" Yeah," the other man laughed, _Arrz! I shouldn't have laughed! It hurts! _" It's also… against the Laws of God…to live as a talking heart,"

Reaching for Sai's hand, " Hikaru said optimistically, " At least, I'm glad we don't have to kill each other to survive,"

" Yeah," Smiling, Sai took Hikaru's hand and squeezed it.

" **ARRRZ!"** They cried.

* * *

A/N : Do you know what's going on? Don't worry the answer is in the next chapter which is the last and the longest chapter ( 3000 words) I don't know if you notice it but the first thing that **woke **Sai's morals wasn't his love for Hikaru but his fear to dishonor the game, that's why I keep telling you that Sai love the game more than Hikaru. 

If you ask me how a selfish soul weaken Sai's heart...Well, have you ever seen a movie " The Grinch"? If you have, you'll get it.But if you haven't...well, there's a selfish ugly hairy greencreature which hates X'mas called "Grinch", they say Grinch's heart was only in size of 1/4 of normal heart, because it's so selfish..then ..blahblahblah, In the end, Grinch learnt the true meaning of giving, and its heart grow as normal.

**xiar :** No cell phone for a week?My life would be strange without it. By the way, I thought you would knowsince " Arrz" at the end of chapter 10 that I didn't intend to let Sai kill Hikaru.

**kari :**_" i guess i'll have to wait and see."_Yes, you're right. I like Aizawa...Aizawa Yumi? Sounds cute.

**faychan :** Gald to know I can brighten you day :)

**gravitation gig : **AAH?

**Darak :** I hope this chapter can convince you to like this Sai a little bit more.

**kathy :** _"why would he left the chance to practice against strong opponents and play more go" _Well, because he think he can practice more if he have the body.

**Coiling death :** Well, Sai did behave well in this chapter.


	12. Realizing who was the true rival

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 12 : Realizing who was the true rival**

The real world, Tokyo University Hospital, room 715

_/Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep/_

" It works," Miyasaki sighed in relief.

" Umm," the sick boy murmured quietly, he was waking up.

" Shindou-san, He's waking up!" Akira exclaimed hopefully.

" **Hikaru!"** The Shindous called their son.

The 1 Dan slowly opened his sleepy eyes and looked at the crowd around him.

" **Hikaru!"** Mr. and Mrs. Shindou cried with tears of joy, their baby was safe now.

" **Shindou!"** It came from Akira, Waya and Isumi.

"…………"

" Hikaru! You just woke up!" Even she said so, Mitsuko hurriedly supported her son who tried to get up into sitting position as soon as he was fully awake from a short sleep.

" There's no need to be worried, Mom," Said the blond, " I'm fine,"

" How can we?" Masao asked, " You got a heart attack, Son,"

" Yeah!" Waya backed up his friend's father, " Why didn't you tell us about your condition? Why did you keep it from us?" he demanded heatedly, " Aren't we friends?"

" Waya!" Isumi warned, this was not appropriate at all.

" Shindou-kun, how do you feel?" Miyasaki asked his patient…well, it was his duty to ask anyway.

" Never been so refreshing, Doctor," the boy replied with wide grin, " Just like..I was reborn and become a new person,"

* * *

Next Friday, 8.40 a.m., 20 minutes before the promised game started, at Touyas' manor 

Kouyo was deep in his meditation, he was preparing for the game with his equal, the mysterious Sai.

A week ago when his son had return home with exhausted look on his face, he had wondered if the game with his own rival, Shindou Hikaru, had been that hard. Kouyo had gasped with surprise hearing that the said boy had had a heart attack, he shouldn't had a heart disease, he was so..young, so lively. Then he had been relieved to hear that the poor blond hadn't been in a fatal condition and regained his consciousness now. It was then he had noticed that his composed son had been…frustrated?

* * *

A week ago, 

" What is it? Akira?" Kouyo questioned his son with his normal tranquil manner.

" Eh?" Akira was a bit taken aback, " It's..nothing, Father," Turning away, he denied.

" If you said so," Touya-Senior knew how to deal with the junior well, Akira didn't like to be pushed.

…………

………….

Turning around to face his father, the blue-eyed boy brought up the topic, " It's just…,"

" Shindou-kun?"

" Yes,"

" What's about him? Are you still worried about him?" _Yes, It's always about him._ " You've just said that he was fine now,"

" Yes,"

" Ah, it's not about his health then,"

" No," Shaking his head, Akira wondered how his father could read his mind so easily, " It's just I've never known that he has a heart problem before,"

"………"

" We've known each other for years now but he's never mentioned about it," he grumbled, " If he didn't collapse today, I would never know he had a heart transplant when he was 12,"

_He had a heart transplant? Poor boy, he must be very sick, Still_ …"Akira, he has every right to tell or not to tell anyone," Kouyo lectured Akira knowing his son was disappointed that the other boy didn't trust him enough to share his problem with him but Akira couldn't be mad at him because of this, " This kind of problem isn't what we announce in public, it's private,"

" I know, Father," Akira knew his father was right, Touya Kouyo was always right, he reluctantly conceded the advice, " I know,"

* * *

At the present, 8.45 a.m., 15 minutes before the game started, 

To Kouyo's relief, 5 days ago his son had told him that the 1 Dan had been fully recovered and had been allowed to return home after 3 days and 4 nights in the hospital. Of course, he was concerned about Akira's only rival and only friend but he…kinda wondered if the boy's condition would affect his game. If he didn't get any better, would Sai cancel the game? Though Kouyo had been waiting for this game for a year now, if Sai wanted to postpone it, he understood, after all Shindou Hikaru was his pupil.

_Yes, Shindou-kun is definitely Sai's student, I remember that style. _The ex-5-titles holder was certain about that, especially after Akira had shown him the game they had played in Young Lion Tournament. _His last move was unquestionably influenced by Sai. _

Poor Shindou-pro, he had managed to triumph over Touya Akira, the great, but couldn't win the tournament since he had to stay in the hospital.

_But...What's about that feeling? The pressure I sense every times we meet?...If he's Sai, why he loses to Akira so often? No, I can't think of him right now, I have to concentrate. Whoever Sai is, I'm about to have a game with him._

Yes, that was a wise thing to do since it was 8.45 now, the game would nearly begin.

Kouyo stood up and headed to Akira's bedroom where the laptop was. Today was a perfect day for having the game, Akiko, his wife went out to visit her friend in the hospital while Akira had to work all day long, they would be home in the evening so he could have this manor for himself and have this important game in peace with no disturbance.

_/ Bingbong Bingbong_/ a door bell rang.

_Who is it? _Kouyo clearly didn't know the laws of Merfy which said ' If there's only 0.00001 percent of mistake, it'll happen."

When he answered the door, he blinked his eyes twice in confusion, " Shindou-kun? Why…"

" Of course, I come to visit you, Touya-Sensei," Interrupting, said calmly the unexpected guest.

Touya Kouyo was a man who always knew how to deal with urgent situation since he couldn't just chase the boy away so he said, "Come in," he invited Akira's rival into his house and leaded him to the study room.

…………..

When the impulsive visitor took his seat opposite him, he queried, " So, tell me, Shindou-kun, What brings you here?"_ Does Sai want to cancel our game?_

The young pro looked around, " You're alone?" he didn't give any answer, he asked back instead.

" Yes,"

The green-eyed boy nodded in acknowledge, " Wonderful day for a game, isn't it? Touya-Sensei," he smiled good-naturedly.

_So he doesn't want to delay the game then, come to think of it, if Sai worries about Shindou and wants to call off the game, he shouldn't send Shindou-kun to me since he's just recovered. Still, Shindou-kun is his only messenger, if he wants to contact me, only Shindou-kun can help him. Aa! It's time _" Shindou-kun,"

" Is that the Go board you play with Touya every mornings?" the stylish pro pointed at an expensive Go board by Kouyo.

" Yes," the ex-Meijin replied, " Listen, Shindou-kun…"

Without waiting the old man to finish his line, Shindou-pro rose up, took the said board and placed it in front of Kouyo before he took his seat, across it, of course.

" 3 hours, komi sets at 5.5, no handicap, right?" he repeated the rule.

" Shindou-kun, I'm pleased to play with you," the Japan's legendary player uttered serenely, honestly, he himself wanted to play with Akira's rival once, he wanted to know the true power of this boy, " But, firstly I have play with…"

" Sai, Of course," Cutting off again, the stubborn teenager smiled, " I know, I arrange it for you by myself,"

" That's correct, that's why I don't understand why you…"

" That's why I'm here. Ah! By the way, thank you for your regard,"beamed genially the young pro in casual blue T-shirt, " Now shall we?" he said urging the old gentleman to begin the game.

" ?" Searching into those dazzling green eyes, Kouyo could feel that pressure again, " Shindou-kun, you're…" he stammered. _Sai! Shindou-kun is Sai?_

" The next time we play there'll be no handicapping," the secretive guest quoted him, " Therefore, this game will be no handicapping," he explained the rule again. Although he was smiling, Kouyo suddenly felt cold to his bone.

Not knowing how to react, Touya-Senior looked at the young player in bewilderment. He still doubted if the boy who was sitting before him was Sai. He accepted that this boy had great unique talent, he was definitely one of the most promising young Go pros, he and his son would become pillars of the Go world. Yes, he was strong but he couldn't be much stronger than Akira to reach Sai's level, Kouyo had seen his games before…_Still, from the way he acts, the way he pressures on me…he knows I'll reject his request for the game since I have to play against Sai today. Then why did he ask me for a game unless…he's Sai. If he's Sai, why did he hide his talent for all these years? If he's Sai who lives in the shadow, why does he want to come to light now?_

" Well?"

Kouyo took a long stare studying the stubborn slippery boy carefully again knowing that he would never give up.

" Very well, I'll play with you, Shindou-kun," he sighed slightly. If Shindou Hikaru was Sai, his plan would remain unchanged, he still had a game with Sai. If he wasn't Sai, the blond had to take responsibility for causing him to miss his game and rearrange the game for him. There was nothing to lose either way.

So they played, Touya Kouyo played as white, Shindou Hikaru played as black.

/Pachi/

/Pachi/

/Pachi/

_This feeling…this pattern…this strength, I remember. _

/Pachi/ The 1 Dan attacked him at the upper-right corner.

" !" _This move! He's surely Sai! _Eyes widened in shock, the old gentleman jumped a little.

/Pachi/

/Pachi/

_I was right in the beginning. Shindou-kun is Sai himself, not Sai's pupil. Then why…_

/Pachi/ The young boy who might be Sai placed his stone on the left corner letting white stone to capture his black stone. It was a bad move…very very bad one.

_Eh? Why did he play this move? A mistake? At his level? Or..maybe he isn't Sai, Sai would never make such a mistake._

/Pachi/

/Pachi/

Kouyo tried to control his trembling body but he couldn't. He had been so sure that he had already been the winner but when they entered into Yose, the tide changed. At first, he had thought that his opponent had made a suicidal mistake by playing that bad move but now he could see its true meaning.

That move turned to be a good move… a very very good one. This boy had planed this hidden trap all along and he had fallen into it without knowing causing himself to…

"……. Thank you for the game," Kouyo bowed admitting his defeat, no matter what he did, he would lose anyway. Yes, Touya Kouyo, one of the world's greatest Go players ever who devoted all his life playing Go in an attempt to achieve the Hand of God , lost to Shindou Hikaru, a 15-year-old boy who had played the game for 3 years only.

" Thank you for the game," Nodding, the winner said in return.

……………

Looking up from the board he had played with his son countless times for 15 years, he faced the person who just beat him, " Shin…"

" This game is much more fun than those two games a year ago," Interrupting again, the cheeky pro said with good cheer.

_2 Games a year ago? _" You mean the game we played in the Yugen no ma room?"

" And the game in the Net," he added.

" Shindou-kun, you're…you're…,"

" You're a tough player, Touya-Sensei," he gazed back at the ex-Meijin, " You're such a strong, powerful, ruthless player," he commented. Of course, Touya Kouyo was strong, he was one of the best Go players in this century! " When we played in the Yugen no ma room, you radiated your suffocating pressure, yet, you didn't show your passion for the game,"

"!"

" You're strong but empty," the blond criticized boldly, " So cold, so empty,"

"!" _Empty?_

" But not anymore," he smiled cheerily, " Your retirement must have some effect on you," he chatted enthusiastically, " This game is full of emotion...passion, desire, determination," he paused giving Kouyo a chilly smile, " even confusion,"

" You," _He senses it?_

" Well, If you ask me, I prefer the passionate Touya-Sensei to the emotionless Touya-Meijin," Beaming, he shrugged.

" Shindou-kun, you're…you're…,"

" However I'm a bit disappointed that your style has changed but you **_yourself _**haven't," the 1 Dan continued, " Deep inside, you're still the same Touya-Meijin,"

"……."

" Who quits even though there's still the way to win," he sighed in disappointment.

" !"

Pointing at the lower-right corner of the board, he stated, " If you played here, your white stone would be alive again,"

" !"

" Then I would lose my territory on the right side,"

Observing the game carefully, Kouyo thought. _And I would still have a chance to fight back………… _" Tell me one thing, Shindou-kun, are you Sai?" he finally asked.

The enigmatic boy didn't answer, he only smiled back slightly.

" Though you don't want to accept it, I know, You're Sai, I remember this pattern, it's Sai's," Studying the board again, the former-Meijin had just realized something was wrong...something was **_absolutely_** wrong here. _Why sometimes he played in those odd positions? Tengen? 5-5? It's not Sai's move at all…and that move…I know it, I know it from somewhere…the distinctive technique of turning a bad move to a good one…I know it…someone showed it to me..! Akira! Shindou! Yes! Shindou Hikaru's favorite play! _Looking up from the Go board, he searched into the blond's strange sea-green eyes, " You..who are you? You're not Sai," _But he's not the same Shindou-kun either_," Kouyo froze, terrified.

" I was just born, I've not had a name yet," the nameless young boy replied easily.

" What?"

" Neither Sai nor Hikaru but stronger than both," he confidently declared, " that's who I am,"

" You…"

Grabbing his yellow-black back bag, the winner stood up, " Thank you for the game, Touya-Sensei, It's a good game anyway," he excused himself, " I've to go now, Waya...well, my friend is waiting for me at a sushi bar now,"

"……."

" Still," Stopping at the sliding-door, he turned around, " I prefer to play with your son, as a matter of fact, I like playing against him the most,"

"……"

" There's something about him," he babbled contentedly, " He fires me up and make me feel excited like no one can," he smiledhappily at the stunned man, " Not even you,"

"……"

" What would you do if you were me? Touya-Sensei," he honestly needed some suggestion, " Who would you choose to accompany you to the Hand of God?" he asked daringly, " The Father who's obviously a stronger player or The Son who has more fighting spirit?"

" !"

" Good day, Touya-Sensei," Bowing courteously, he smiled amiably before he left the room.

Since Kouyo had entered the Go world, he had had no rival, Opponent? Yes. But rival? No. He had been waiting, waiting and waiting but there had been no sign for his rival, no one was good enough to be his rival. When his hope of having a lifetime rival like other normal Go players had begun to fade away, his son was born.

The day Akira had touched Go stone for the first time, Kouyo had known, at long last his rival had appeared. How ironic it was? His precious son was his greatest rival. He loved Akira, he cherished him, took care of him, always gave him the best thing and, of course, he taught him the game. He let his rival live under his roof and taught the said rival how to beat him, he was such a fool indeed. Yet, he loved his son more than anything else in this whole wide world, if he had to give away his throne to someone, Let it be his son. Though Akira hadn't had obtain that strength yet, he had been willing to wait. Touya Kouyo was known as a patient man, he would wait until the day Akira reached his level and truly became his equal rival.

14 years later, he had known he had been wrong. His son wasn't his rival, the mysterious famous Net-Go player called Sai was.

Now he has just realized he had been wrong again, in fact he was right at the start, Touya Akira, his son was his rival. Right now, they had to compete against each other for the seat across the Go board that belonged to the boy who had just left the room. Yes, it was for the Hand of God.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N :** Finally it ends! Do you like it? What do you think about it? 

**For those who understand the ending**: What do you think?

**For those who don't : **Well, though Sai and Hikaru didn't want destroy each other anymore, it's too late now. Sai's invasion had already begun so Hikaru's body automatically fought back. In order to survive, they had no choice but **Combined** their souls together so the new personality was born, the third person, the nameless one who inherited memory and skill from both Sai and Hikaru. ( Plus, the healthy normal heart)Yeah, he's the luckiest guy! As you can see, I've never called the boy who played with Kouyo as " Hikaru" because he isn't. He's cheerful like Hikaru but kinda...self-centered like Sai. If you wanna ask why I don't let Hikaru or Sai stay instead of this nameless one, well, it's a basic law of nature, we mix White and Black together, we don't get White or black, we get Grey instead.

As I told you, there're 2 reviewers who inspired me, the first one is **Ice-Ari**.

The 2nd is…**Kathy** again!

In He is back ( chapter2 ), Kathy said "..._I want my Sai back...maybe a rematch saixkouyo... because he is waiting for someone that is not going to appear..."  
_

So I came up with the theme **" Doing something for Kouyo's sake". **Then I combined " **Two different persons in one body" **and **"Doing something for Kouyo's sake" **together. And Voila! We got this fic!

* * *

**xiar :** _"Btw the way, i enjoyed this chapter"_ I like chapter 11 too because it's the 1st time they actually **talk** to each other. Well?What do you think about the ending? 

**gravitation gig :** Opps, now he's gone.

**kari :** Heehee, you didn't think about this, did you?About the girls' names, well, it's for my next fic.

**Coiling death :** _"they're 'fusing' together or something, right?"_ Right! Good guess :)

**Kathy:**_"I was just picturing hikaru with his bleached bangs, and long purple hair, and then his face a little more afeminate!"_...They only fuse their soul together but the body is still the same( Hikaru) By the way, **kathy, **I did bring Sai back…well, at least his heart :)

**To all of you :** I know many of you want me to bring the reak Sai back, I want to but I do think his work is done. If you want him back forever...well, Why don't give me a good reason why Sai should come back from **_that world?_**

I also know that you want this fic to be longer, well, as I told you, the theme is **"Doing something for Kouyo's sake" **so I decide to let Kouyo be the 1st one who encounters the new Shindou Hikaru and end it here after he has the game. Do you still remember the beginning? I started the story with the scene Kouyo arrived at the Hokuto Cup, the one who begins the story should be the one who ends it, right? That's another reason why I end it here, with Kouyo again :) Ah, I just love the twist ending, what's the point in writing, if all readers can predict the ending, right? So I try my best not to let you know the ending :P

I have Dense Hikaru ( He is back), Smoking Hikaru ( Finding Seiji), Evil Hikaru ( Forgotten Angel), Double personalities Hikaru ( Turn back time) andNearly DeadHikaru ( Sanzu river), now I wonder what my Hikaru will be in my next fic.

Well , Thank you, you guys. See you again :)


End file.
